Un vide dans le cœur (Yaoi)
by Tobie-Dobby
Summary: Takao Kazunari est un jeune garçon, qui vit une vie paisible au premier à bord, il a des amis, une bonne famille, il fait le sport qu'il aime. Tout dans sa vie devrais le rendre heureux. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas, au fond de son cœur il ressent comme un vide. Un vide qui doit être combler pour qu'il soit heureux. Après un certain incident sa vie va basculé. TakaoXMidorima.
1. Prologue

**Voici ma nouvelle fiction, sur le couple Takao/Midorima que j'adore. J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis ça fait toujours plaisir!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Je me présente, je m'appelle Kazunari Takao, et j'ai 16 ans. Je suis au Lycée Shutoku en première année, et je joue dans l'équipe de basket en tant que meneur. Je possède l'œil de Faucon, ce qui veut dire que je peux voir l'intégralité du terrain. Je suis assez positif dans la vie de tous les jours. Je suis joyeux, curieux, assez taquin envers mes amis. Mes parents sont très souvent en déplacement à cause de leur métier, ils sont tous les deux archéologues. Ce qui fait que je me retrouve souvent seul avec ma petite sœur, Kazumi, âgée de 10 ans. Elle va à l'école primaire qui se trouve assez près de mon lycée. Je m'entends très bien avec elle, on se partage les taches à faire dans la maison. Malgré son jeune âge, Kazumi est très mature et responsable, elle a du le devenir comme nos parents sont très souvent absents. Je ne leur en veux pas, je sais que les voyages sur les sites archéologiques sont une partie très important de leur travail.

Ma vie semblait être parfaite, et je devrais être heureux de celle-ci. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Malgré mon sourire, il y avait un vide en moi. Quelque chose qu'il me manquait pour être totalement heureux et « ce » quelque chose c'était Midorima Shintarou. Oui Midorima, mon coéquipier dans l'équipe de basket, le meilleur tireur de la génération des miracles. Il nous avait rejoints l'année dernière, ce joueur là. J'étais tombé amoureux de lui en début d'année de seconde, quand je l'avais revu après qu'il ait battu mon équipe au collège. Au début, je n'avais pas du tout accepté ce que je ressentais, mais au bout d'un moment j'avais fini par me rendre compte que je l'aimais beaucoup trop pour que cela soit de simple amitié.

Et aujourd'hui, ces sentiments me faisaient affreusement mal, après tout Shin-chan ne ressentait pas la même chose que moi. Il n'arrêtait pas de m'ignorer et de me repousser quand j'allais vers lui. C'est vrai que notre relation c'était amélioré depuis un moment, mais Shin-chan restait Shin-Chan. Il est très timide et n'aime pas montrer son attachement aux autres, ce qui me faisait mal, puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de me rabaisser pour ne pas montrer ses réels sentiments. Cela devenait de plus en plus dur de rester auprès de lui. Pourtant je ne le laisserais pour rien au monde, je l'aimais trop pour ça. J'avais réussis à briser un peu sa carapace, je finirai bien par arriver à le changer un peu. Mais j'en souffre énormément, toutes ces remarques qu'il me disait me blessaient profondément. Alors il m'était de plus en plus difficile de sourire à mes amis et à ma famille.

En me levant ce matin, j'étais encore plus déprimé que d'habitude. J'étais même horrifié en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir, j'avais des cernes et le visage pâle. Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage et allai réveiller ma petite sœur. On déjeuna ensemble en discutant tranquillement, je ne voulais pas lui montrer ma tristesse car elle s'inquiéterait tout de suite et je ne voulais pas de ça.

Une fois prêt, nous sortions. Je sortis le pousse-pousse et amena ma sœur à l'école. Puis je me rendis chez Midorima pour le chercher, ça ne me dérangeait plus de le chercher en pousse-pousse. De plus, ça me permettait de passer un moment de plus seul avec lui. La maison de Midorima ne se trouvait pas loin de l'école de Kazumi. Quand j'arrive près de ma destination, Shin-chan était déjà dehors à m'attendre. Une fois sa maison en vue, je mm'étais mis à sourire pour qu'il ne remarque pas ma tristesse de tous les jours. Je m'étais mis à le saluer au loin en l'appelant :

\- Salut Shin-Chan, alors bien dormi ?

Bien sur il ne répondit pas à ma salutation joyeuse mais plutôt :

\- Tais toi Takao, ne me casse pas les oreilles dès le matin. Allez, dépêche toi on va être en retard.

\- Toujours aussi timide à ce que je vois mon cher Shin-Chan.

Malgré tout j'étais heureux de le voir, car même si ce n'était pas la relation que j'espérais, on en avait tout de même une. Midorima monta dans le pousse-pousse et se laissa conduire au lycée. Comme à mon habitude je me mis à chantonner doucement, j'adore la musique et j'aime beaucoup chanter même si je n'avais pas une belle voix. Ce qui énervait toujours mon coéquipier, alors il me disait tout le temps de me taire.

\- Veux-tu bien te taire Takao, tu me casse les oreilles.

\- Tu te répète Shin-Chan.

Je m'étais mis à rire, ce qui bien sur l'énerva encore plus. Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence. Midorima ne voyant pas mon visage, je m'étais permis d'effacer ce sourire totalement faux. Une fois arrivé dans notre salle, nous nous installions à nos places respectives : j'étais juste devant Midorima. Les cours m'ennuyaient beaucoup, je passais donc mon temps à penser à mon coéquipier et à ce que je ressentais pour lui. Ce qui faisait que je n'écoutais pas les cours. J'avais bien essayais de lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais mais il l'avait pris pour une plaisanterie. Comment voulez-vous que je me déclare, alors que celui que j'aime ne me croit pas ! C'était sans espoir, voila pourquoi j'étais si déprimé.

La mâtiné passa assez vite, il était déjà l'heure de manger. Je me retournais pour manger avec Shin-chan. Bien sur ça ne l'enchantait pas, mais je ne lui laissais pas le choix. Je pouvais le contempler tout en mangeant, contempler son visage si beau, si charmant. Je ne me lasserais jamais de le regarder, jamais, non vraiment pas. Je l'aimais décidément vraiment beaucoup trop, mais comment lui faire comprendre que je l'aime? Ca me semblait impossible.

\- Takao, pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça?

La voix de Midorima me ramena à la réalité, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je le fixais, quel idiot je faisais.

\- Oh mais parce que tu es si beau quand tu manges Shin-Chan.

Sa réaction fut immédiate il rougit et détourna le regard de gêne puis il me répondit d'un ton sèche :

\- Ne dit pas de bêtise Takao.

Cette phrase me fit taire pour le reste de la pause. Une fois mon repas terminé, je me retournais à ma place en silence. L'après-midi ce passa comme le matin, perdu dans mes pensées, qui bien sur étaient centrées sur Midorima. Il y avait que pendant le contrôle de Mathématiques où je fus concentré pour ne pas le rater. Puis enfin arriva le moment des entraînements, le seul moment de la journée où j'arrivais à oublier mes problèmes en jouant au basket. C'était mon seul moment de paix, le seul moment où je n'étais plus amoureux de lui et où il ne me rejetait pas.

On débuta l'entraînement par des étirements, puis par des tirs, et pour finir un petit match d'entraînement. Une fois fini, on alla tous prendre une douche, Midorima sourit beaucoup plus pendant les entraînements ce qui était génial, je pouvais admirer son visage heureux. C'était ce que j'attendais de toute la journée, ainsi que le moment où je pouvais voir son superbe torse nu qui était très alléchant. Une fois prêt, je le ramenais chez lui sur mon pousse-pousse, pendant le trajet du retour on parla de l'entraînement que l'on venait de faire. C'était le seul moment où on discutait vraiment ensemble.

\- Bonne nuit Shin-Chan. Dis-je en arrivant chez lui.

Comme d'habitude il ne me répondit pas, quand il referma la porte de chez lui, je pu enfin arrêter de sourire. Je ne pleurais pas, mais j'en avais très envie, je remontai sur mon vélo et rentrai à la maison où ma sœur m'attendait. Comme je ne pouvais pas aller la chercher le soir à cause de l'entraînement, c'était la mère de son ami qui l'a raccompagnée à la maison. Quand j'ouvris la porte, elle me sauta dans les bras pour me dire bonsoir. Elle le faisait tous les soirs. Et ça me faisait un bien fou, en vue des journées que je passais avec Midorima.

Je fis à manger, pendant que Kazumi faisait ses devoirs, après avoir mis la table ensemble on mangea ce que j'avais préparé. Après le repas, on passa la soirée ensemble en rigolant tranquillement et en regardant la télé. Puis Kazumi alla au lit car demain comme les autres jours il fallait se lever tôt. Je la bordai et allai me doucher pour ensuite aller me coucher aussi.

Voila en quoi consiste mes journées au lycée : penser à Midorima, être avec Midorima, manger avec Midorima. Ma vie se résume à lui, et tourne autour de lui. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui. Mais depuis quelque temps, j'ai le sentiment qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'important et qui allait changer ma vie. Quelque chose qui bouleverserait mon quotidien ainsi que ma relation avec Midorima mais je devais surement me faire des idées.

Fin.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Bouleversement

**Bonne lecture!**

Takao se leva ce matin en ayant une drôle d'impression, comme s'il allait se passer quelque chose d'important. Comme tous les matins il prépara le petit déjeuner et alla réveiller sa petite sœur. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement tout en regardant la télévision. Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, ils allèrent tous les deux se préparer dans la salle de bain. Après s'être habillés, ils retournèrent dans le salon pour regarder un peu la télévision avant de partir. Ils avaient encore bien trente minutes avant leur départ.

Takao alla dehors pour préparer le pousse-pousse comme son habitude, cependant la scène qui se présenta devant lui n'était en rien commun à son quotidien. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant que les pneus du vélo étaient crevés. Takao soupira, sentant que cette journée allait être horrible, il chercha des pneus de rechange mais malheureusement il n'en avait plus. Takao retourna à l'intérieur en soupirant encore plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a grand frère?

\- Le vélo est crevé, on va devoir aller à l'école à pied, prend ton sac on part maintenant.

\- Mais il reste encore 20 minutes.

\- Je sais, mais comme on y va à pied, on doit partir plus tôt pour ne pas être en retard.

\- D'accord.

Kazumi se leva et alla prendre son sac et Takao, lui, mit son manteau. Puis ils sortirent de leur maison pour se rendre à l'école primaire de Kazumi. Soudain, Takao se rappela qu'il avait oublié de prévenir Midorima, il sortit rapidement son portable et appela son camarade :

\- Allô? Takao?

\- Oui, salut Shin-chan,… Heu, je voulais te prévenir que mon vélo a crevé alors on va devoir marcher ce matin. Je suis près de l'école primaire, je ne vais pas tarder.

\- Vraiment il n'y a que toi pour avoir un pneu de crevé, tu es désespérant Takao.

Takao sentit son cœur lui serrer la poitrine, la remarque de son ami le blessa, il se força à avoir un rire avant de lui répondre :

\- Tu es méchant Shin-chan, j'arrive dans 10 minutes, soit prêt surtout.

\- Ok.

Puis Midorima raccrocha. Takao sourit tristement, sa relation avec Midorima ne s'arrangeait décidemment pas. Il souffrait de plus en plus de ces mots blessants. Il entendit sa sœur l'appeler, il se tourna et lui sourit en disant qu'il fallait se dépêcher. Au bout de cinq minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'école. Takao se baissa et fit un bisou sur le front à Kazumi, puis il lui annonça :

\- Au fait, c'est moi qui viendrai te chercher ce soir, je n'ai pas entraînement aujourd'hui.

Kazumi sauta de joie en l'entendant dire cela, elle lui fit un bisou et partie rejoindre ses amis. Puis, Takao se rendit chez Midorima en courant pour arriver à l'heure. Inévitablement Midorima l'attendait déjà devant chez lui. Takao remarqua tout de suite son air mécontent, il soupira sachant déjà qu'il allait se faire engueuler. Il lui fit signe en l'appelant et en souriant, bien sur tireur garda son air grincheux qui désespéra Takao.

\- Oui je sais je suis un idiot incapable Shin-chan.

\- C'est bien je n'ai plus besoin de te le dire alors, allez dépêche toi, on va être en retard sinon.

Takao ne répondit rien et le suivit en silence, il était trop triste pour lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Il commençait vraiment à se sentir vide et désespéré, ses sentiments pour lui, lui faisaient fendre son cœur. Takao ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il souffrait par sa faute. Il n'avait même pas envie de le taquiner, il n'avait plus envie d'entendre ses remarques si blessantes, il voulait juste que ses sentiments soient réciproques.

"Rêve pas trop mon pauvre Takao, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Shin-chan a déjà du mal à apprécier ses amis alors en être amoureux encore moins" Pensa tristement Takao.

\- Au fait Midorima, on fera une partie du chemin du retour ensemble, je dois aller chercher ma sœur à l'école comme on n'a pas entraînement.

\- Ok, je pourrais être tranquille au moins une partie du chemin.

\- C'est méchant Shin-chan.

Takao fit semblant de pleurnicher comme il le faisait d'habitude, même si là il avait vraiment envie de pleurer. Ils arrivèrent enfin au lycée, les deux garçons se rendirent dans la salle de classe et allèrent s'asseoir à leur place. Le professeur entra dans la classe, leur demanda de se taire et commença son cours.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Takao se retourna pour manger avec Midorima. Malgré sa tristesse il voulait tout de même rester avec lui, juste pour pouvoir passer un petit moment avec lui.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu toujours manger avec moi? C'est embêtant de voir ton visage pendant que je mange.

\- C'est évident mon petit Shin-chan, c'est mieux de manger à deux que tout seul.

\- Fais comme tu veux.

Takao lui sourit content de voir sa réaction, Midorima était vraiment timide.

"Ca le rend encore plus mignon." Pensa Takao en rigolant.

Une fois finit de manger, Takao se retourna pour suivre le cours qui allait bientôt commencer. Le professeur demanda le silence, les élèves arrêtèrent de discuter entre eux pour l'écouter. Le cour débuta alors, ce qui déprima Takao qui n'avait pas envie d'étudier. Le seul cours qu'il aimait était l'anglais, c'était la seule matière où il était doué. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas cette matière aujourd'hui, donc il allait passer son après-midi à s'ennuyer et à penser à Midorima. Heureusement pour lui, on était vendredi, donc le weekend arrivait bientôt. Il pourra se reposer chez lui et passer du temps avec sa petite sœur. Ses parents ne rentreront pas avant un mois et malheureusement ils manquaient beaucoup à Kazumi qui avait envie de les voir. Alors Takao passait du temps avec elle pour lui rendre le sourire.

Il aurait bien aimé voir Midorima, pour rester avec lui. Mais il n'y avait pas d'entraînement, ni de match donc il ne pourrait pas le voir. Ce qui le rendait un peu triste, il avait besoin de le voir, d'être au près de lui. Il était vrai qu'il le faisait souffrir mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir le voir.

La fin des cours était enfin arrivée, la sonnerie venait de retentir. Takao soupira de soulagement, il pouvait enfin rentrer chez lui. Les cours se terminaient à 15h30, sa sœur finissait ses cours à 16h00, il avait donc le temps d'aller la chercher. Lui et Midorima sortirent du lycée, ils se dirigèrent dans la rue menant à la maison de Midorima. Takao devait prendre une autre route à mi chemin, bien sur il aurait préféré aller jusqu'à chez Midorima pour pouvoir être avec lui le plus longtemps possible mais il devait allez chercher sa sœur.

Takao hésita à parler, il avait peur de se faire encore une fois blesser par les paroles de son ami. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, il n'osait même pas chantonner de peur de se faire engueuler par Midorima. Il inspira et osa enfin parler :

\- Dis moi Shin-chan que vas-tu faire ce weekend ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela?

\- Juste comme ça, comment vas-tu passer ton temps, comme on n'a pas de match ni d'entraînement je me demandais ce que tu allais pouvoir faire.

\- Je vais réviser et faire mes devoirs c'est évident. Tu devrais en faire de même d'ailleurs.

\- Oh ça va, tu es d'un rabat-joie Shin-chan, tu devrais te détendre un peu.

\- Et puis quoi encore, les études sont très importants Takao.

\- Oui, oui, professeur.

Takao se mit à rigoler, ce qui énerva Midorima. Takao se stoppa en voyant la rue qu'il devait prendre pour se rendre a l'école primaire. Il était temps de dire au revoir à Midorima, il n'en avait pas envie mais il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Bon c'est là que je dois aller, on se voit lundi alors. Au revoir Shin-chan.

\- C'est ça, allez, du vent.

Takao commença à partir, puis il se stoppa, ce qui surprit Midorima qui le regardait partir. Takao se retourna et lui sourit en lui demandant :

\- Dit Shin-chan, ça te dit de se voir ce weekend?

\- Et puis quoi encore je dois réviser je n'ai pas le temps pour te voir, idiot.

\- Oui je sais, on a qu'à réviser ensemble, tu n'auras qu'à m'aider à rattraper mon retard.

Takao rigola en voyant l'air surpris de Midorima. Le vert ne s'y attendait pas du tout, Takao venait de penser que si c'était pour réviser il accepterait surement. Et au moins, il pourrait passer un petit moment avec lui.

\- Shin-chan? Remis de ta surprise? Tu veux bien ou pas?

\- Eu, oui ok mais tu as intérêt à être concentré sinon je te virerai de chez moi, compris?

\- Ok, compris professeur, ça ne te dérange pas si j'amène ma sœur avec moi? Elle pourra jouer avec ta petite sœur. Elles sont amies, et ma sœur s'ennuie un peu à la maison.

Midorima soupira avant d'accepter qu'il vienne avec sa petite sœur. Takao lui sourit heureux qu'il dise oui, il lui fit signe et se dirigea vers le passage piéton.

\- Alors on se voit demain après-midi, salut Shin-chan.

Midorima ne lui répondit pas, il se retourna pour rentrer chez lui. Mais soudainement il se souvint que demain après-midi il avait de la famille qui lui rendait visite. Il se retourna alors pour lui dire :

\- Taka...

Il ne termina sa phrase, choqué par ce qu'il voyait, Takao immobile au milieu de la route, regardant une voiture arrivée à vive allure sur lui. Midorima écarquilla les yeux d'horreur la voiture venait de renverser son ami. Il se mit à courir vers lui en criant son nom.

\- Takao, merde, Takao, tu m'entends?

Il s'agenouilla devant lui et le souleva doucement. Il remarqua alors qu'il y avait du sang à l'arrière de la tête de Takao. Son ami saignait à plusieurs endroits mais le pire était à sa tête. Les gens autour arrivèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait, ils étaient tous sous le choc, Midorima était surement le plus bouleversé mais il se reprit et cria aux gens :

\- Appeler les SAMU, il perd beaucoup de sang, dépêchez vous.

Un homme sortit son portable et appela les secours en vitesse. Un autre homme s'approcha de Midorima et lui annonça qu'il était médecin. Midorima le laissa faire en se décalant pour qu'il puisse voir ses blessures. Takao avait un bout de verre dans la jambe, des importantes écorchures sur les bras et sur le visage. Mais la blessure la plus importante était celle à la tête. Le médecin donna des instructions à l'adolescent pour l'aider à stopper l'hémorragie à la tête et à la jambe.

Au bout de quelques minutes l'ambulance arriva, le médecin indiqua aux ambulanciers les blessures de Takao. Puis ils mirent Takao sur un brancard pour le transporter jusqu'au camion de l'ambulance. Midorima demanda à venir avec eux, en expliquant qu'il était un ami de Takao. Les ambulanciers acceptèrent en voyant son air si inquiet, ils partirent ensemble en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche. Takao était inconscient, ce qui inquiétèrent les ambulanciers et Midorima.

Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, les médecins prirent Takao en charge pour le soigner rapidement. Midorima les suivit aussi, mais les infirmiers lui demandèrent de rester dans la salle d'attente. Il demanda à ce qu'on prévienne les parents de Takao et qu'on appelle à l'école primaire pour la petite sœur de Takao.

Midorima alla s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente, il se remettait doucement de ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était arrivé si vite, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait autant paniqué en voyant Takao à terre inconscient. Une infirmière s'approcha de lui pour lui dire :

\- Vous êtes bien Midorima Shintarou?

\- Oui c'est moi.

\- J'ai contacté les parents de votre ami, ils sont assez loin d'ici, ils seront là d'ici lundi. Pour sa petite sœur, la mère d'une amie à elle l'a pris chez elle. On ne lui a pas dit la raison pour laquelle son frère n'était pas venu la chercher.

\- D'accord merci, pour Takao, vous avez des nouvelles?

\- Non désolé, ils sont en train de s'occuper de lui. Attendez ici, le médecin viendra vous voir directement.

L'infirmière retourna à son travail. Midorima retourna s'asseoir, soulagé que la famille de Takao soit prévenu, et que ses parents allaient venir bientôt, mais aussi pour Kazumi. Midorima sentait une drôle de sensation dans son cœur, un poids qui lui faisais mal. Il s'inquiétait tant pour son ami, il avait vu beaucoup de sang. L'angoisse commençait à le gagner, il espérait que Takao allait s'en sortir. Au bout d'une heure d'attente, il commença à faire les cents pas dans la salle d'attente. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus, il fixait la porte des urgences en espérant la voir s'ouvrir.

Alors qu'il tournait depuis 30 minutes, quelqu'un l'appela. Il se retourna et reconnu le médecin qui avait pris en charge son ami.

\- Comment va Takao?

\- Il va s'en sortir, le bout de verre qui était planté dans sa jambe lui a fais perdre beaucoup de sang. Mais nous avons réussit à stopper l'hémorragie et nous l'avons recousu. Pour les restes de ses blessures rien de grave, par contre le plus inquiétant est sa blessure à la tête.

\- Comment ça?

\- Il a perdu énormément de sang, le coup a été très violant, il y a un risque qu'il fasse un traumatisme crânien. Nous allons le garder en observation pour lui faire des examens. Nous attendrons juste qu'il se réveille.

\- D'accord merci docteur, merci pour tout, je peux aller le voir?

\- Oui bien sur, suivez moi jeune homme.

Midorima suivit le médecin jusqu'à la chambre de son ami, ami qui dormait. Midorima alla s'asseoir sur la chaise juste à côté du lit en regardant Takao avec inquiétude.

\- Surtout appelez nous quand il sera réveillé.

\- Oui bien sur.

Le médecin sortit de la chambre, en laissant Midorima seul. Il se mit à regarder Takao, endormi sur le lit. Son inquiétude augmenta en voyant son visage si pâle, il avait perdu tant de sang. Midorima ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur lui faisait si mal, le voir ainsi autant blessé déchirait quelque chose en lui. C'était comme si on lui arrachait le cœur, qu'on le serrait très fort.

" Je ne comprends pas, ce pourrait-il que je sois amoureux de lui ? Mon cœur me fait si mal, le voir ainsi me brise le cœur. Mais non, je ne peux pas être amoureux" Pensa Midorima en fixant Takao.

Cela faisait plus qu'une heure qu'il était assis dans cette chambre d'hôpital. A fixer son visage endormi, si blafard, avec toutes ses blessures. En se demandant s'il était vraiment amoureux de lui. Soudainement il remarqua que la main de Takao bougea légèrement, il regarda son visage à nouveau, il vit ses paupières se soulever doucement.

\- Takao?

Takao ouvrit doucement les yeux, il les plissa pour pouvoir voir clairement. Midorima se rapprocha doucement et l'appela à nouveau. Takao tourna la tête et le regarda perplexe, il fronça les sourcils, Midorima lui demanda inquiet :

\- Takao? Tu as mal quelque part?

\- Qui est Takao?

Midorima écarquilla les yeux surpris, il n'en revenait pas.

\- Arrête de plaisanter Takao, ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Non vraiment, qui est Takao?

\- Mais enfin c'est toi Takao. Takao Kazunari

\- Je suis Takao Kazunari.

\- Mais oui enfin.

\- D'accord je vois, mais toi qui es-tu? On se connaît?

Midorima écarquilla les yeux d'horreurs, Takao ne se souvient pas de lui, son cœur se serra douloureusement. C'est là qu'il comprit, comme une évidence il est amoureux de son coéquipier.

" Mais c'est quoi ce délire? Il ne se souvient pas de moi?"

Fin. Chapitre 2 lundi prochain :)


	3. Chapitre 2 : Amnésie

**Bonne lecture!**

 _\- D'accord je vois, mais toi qui es-tu? On se connaît?_

 _Midorima écarquilla les yeux d'horreurs, Takao ne se souvenait pas de lui, son cœur se serra douloureusement. C'est là qu'il comprit, comme une évidence, il était amoureux de lui._

 _" Mais c'est quoi ce délire? Il ne se souvient pas de moi?"_

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi?

\- Non désolé. Mais où je suis?

Midorima remarqua l'air désolé de son ami mais aussi son air si perdu. Takao avait réellement oublié qui il était, le vert sentit une fissure dans son cœur.

\- Tu es à l'hôpital, une voiture t'a renversé. Tu ne t'en souviens pas?

\- Non.

\- Attend je vais appeler le médecin, je reviens.

Takao regarda l'inconnu sortir de la chambre, et observa autour de lui. Il pu voir qu'il était effectivement dans un hôpital. Il stoppa son regard devant un miroir qui se trouvait en face de lui, il avait beau se regarder il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son prénom. Takao commença à paniquer, ne pas savoir qui il était l'angoissait beaucoup. Il voulait que l'inconnu revienne, le fait d'être seul le paniquait encore plus. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, un médecin apparu, il remarqua le jeune inconnu derrière le docteur ce qui le rassura. Le médecin s'approcha de lui et l'examina, ensuite il demanda à Midorima de sortir. Le médecin remarqua l'air inquiet de Takao quand il demanda cela. Il le rassura en lui disant que Midorima reviendrait vite.

Midorima sortit de la chambre et alla s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente. L'inquiétude commença à le gagner, le fait que Takao ne se souvienne plus de lui l'attristait beaucoup. Il venait à peine de comprendre ses sentiments pour son ami et voila que celui-ci ne se rappelait plus de lui. Son cœur se serra, Midorima pria en silence pour que son coéquipier se souvienne rapidement de son passé. Le voir ainsi lui brisé le cœur, de plus ses parents n'étaient pas là, il était donc tout seul.

Au bout de trente minutes d'attente, le médecin arriva près de lui pour lui parler. Il se leva et alla le rejoindre.

\- Alors? Que lui arrive-t-il?

\- Le coup violent qu'il a reçu à la tête lui a causé une perte de mémoire temporaire.

\- Temporaire? Il va donc recouvrir la mémoire? Quand?

\- Ca je l'ignore, cela peut prendre une semaine comme plusieurs mois. On ne peut pas le savoir à l'avance. Sa mémoire reviendra avec le temps et la patience.

\- Il n'a aucun souvenir?

\- Non, aucun, il ignore tout de sa vie.

\- Oh non et que va-t-il se passer maintenant?

\- Et bien on va le garder en observation, pour faire d'autre examen. Mais aussi le temps qu'il se rétablisse.

\- Je vois, je peux retourner le voir ? Je sais que l'heure des visites est passée mais je voudrais au moins lui dire au revoir.

\- Oui bien sur, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose jeune homme. On dirait que votre présence le rassure, c'est surement dû au fait que vous êtes la première personne qu'il ait vue. Donc je voudrais que vous restiez à ses côtes pour le soutenir et pour lui parler pour qu'il retrouver la mémoire plus rapidement. Vous voulez bien revenir demain et dimanche jusqu'à l'arrivé de ses parents?

\- Oui, je viendrais demain et dimanche. Merci docteur.

Midorima se rendit dans la chambre de son ami, Takao regardait par la fenêtre. Le vert pouvait voir qu'il était perdu et qu'il avait peur. Il s'approcha doucement et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise en silence. Takao le remarqua, il sembla soulagé en le voyant, ce qui fit plaisir à Midorima.

\- Ca va?

\- Oui, mes blessures me font un peu mal mais ça va.

\- Tant mieux, le médecin t'a expliqué ce qu'il t'arrivait?

\- Oui, j'ai perdu la mémoire à cause d'un coup violent à la tête dû à mon accident de voiture. Mais c'est temporaire, donc je devrais rapidement retrouver la mémoire.

\- Je l'espère, je viendrais te voir demain et dimanche aussi. Tes parents seront là lundi.

\- D'accord merci et pas seulement pour me soutenir et venir me voir. Le médecin m'a dit que c'était toi qui m'a aidé quand j'ai eu mon accident alors merci...eu...Midorima c'est ça ?

\- Oui c'est ça, de rien Takao.

Midorima se sentit triste en entendant que Takao l'appeler par son nom de famille. Il était habitué à l'entendre l'appeler par son surnom, "Shin-chan". Il resta comme cela sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes, puis il se leva pour partir.

\- Je reviens demain matin, repose toi bien. À demain.

\- Oui à demain.

Midorima sortit de la chambre, il salua le médecin et se fit ramener par un taxi de l'hôpital. Pendant le trajet il pensa bien sur à Takao, et ses sentiments qu'il avait découvert. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, qu'il soit amoureux de lui, mais c'était le cas. Il avait fallut qu'il ait un accident pour se rendre compte de ses sentiments. Midorima était infiniment triste, voir son ami si indifférant en sa présence l'attristait énormément. Lui qui était si joyeux en le voyant, mais là rien, pas de sourire radieux, ni de "Shin-chan". Midorima se sentit affreusement peiné. Une fois arrivé chez lui, il expliqua la situation à ses parents et alla se coucher. Il n'avait pas faim, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver Takao, pour l'aider et être présent pour lui. Midorima alla tout de suite dans son lit, sentant la fatigue le submerger. Il s'endormit en pensant à Takao, tout seul, dans son lit d'hôpital.

Le lendemain matin, Midorima se prépara rapidement, il voulait aller vite à l'hôpital. Une fois prêt, il demanda à ses parents s'ils voulaient bien l'y amener. Ils acceptèrent en voyant l'air si inquiet et triste de leur fils. Ses parents le conduisirent, Midorima ne parla pas pendant le trajet trop soucieux de la santé de Takao.

Une fois à l'hôpital, ses parents lui annoncèrent qu'ils viendraient le chercher en fin d'après-midi. Midorima se dirigea vers l'accueil et demanda à voir le médecin qui se chargeait de son ami. La secrétaire lui demanda d'aller attendre en salle d'attente et que le médecin allez bientôt arriver.

Midorima y alla donc pour attendre le docteur. Le vert n'eut pas à patienter très longtemps, le médecin était déjà là.

\- Midorima, ravis de vous voir. Vous êtes matinal, il est à peine 9h30.

\- Bonjour docteur, oui je sais mais je n'avais pas envie de laisser Takao tout seul. Il est déjà réveillé ?

\- Oui je comprends. Non il dort encore, après votre départ, je lui ai fais un petit examen et je lui ai conseillé de dormir pour se reposer. Après son accident c'est normal qu'il soit si fatigué.

\- D'accord, je peux allez le voir?

\- Oui bien sur, venez, je vous accompagne.

Le médecin et Midorima se rendirent dans la chambre de Takao. Ils entrèrent et purent voir que Takao dormait encore. Midorima alla s'asseoir à la même place qu'hier. Le médecin examina un peu Takao et remarqua que son teint était moins pâle qu'hier.

\- Il a repris des couleurs, c'est bon signe.

\- A oui ? C'est super, mais dite moi docteur, vous allez le garder combien de temps ici?

\- Et bien je dirai au moins un bon mois. La cicatrice à sa jambe va cicatriser rapidement je pense, mais je préfère le garder ici le temps qu'il guérisse totalement.

\- D'accord, je viendrais lui apportait ses devoirs alors. Ca ne dérange pas si je passe lui apporte tous les soirs?

\- Non bien au contraire, vous voir lui ferra peut-être recouvrir la mémoire. C'est important pour les patients soufrant d'amnésie de rester en contacter avec les gens de leur vie quotidienne avant le drame. De se promener dans les lieux qu'ils ont l'habitude d'aller.

Midorima sourit en sachant qu'il pourrait être la personne qui lui ferait retrouver sa mémoire. Le médecin sortit pour aller travailler et voir ses patients de la journée. Midorima contempla le visage endormi de son ami, il semblait si fatigué, mais beaucoup moins que la veille. Le vert sentit son cœur s'accélérer, ses sentiments pour Takao l'envahissaient, il avait très envie de l'embrasser.

Midorima fut sorti de ses pensées en entendant Takao se réveiller. Le vert le regarda ouvrir les yeux, quand Takao le remarqua, il lui sourit en disant :

\- Salut, tu es venu.

\- Salut, oui. Tu vas bien?

\- Oui je suis un peu fatigué mais ça va.

\- Et ta jambe?

\- Ca va aussi, ça me gêne un peu mais c'est supportable.

\- Tant mieux.

Midorima ne savait pas quoi dire, il était là avec le garçon qu'il aime qui avait malheureusement perdu la mémoire. Midorima espérait qu'il retrouve vite ses souvenirs.

\- Midorima?

Le vert sortit de ses réflexions en entendant Takao qui l'appelait.

\- Oui quoi?

\- Tu m'as bien dit qu'on se connaissait ?

\- Oui effectivement, on se connait. Pourquoi?

\- Et bien j'aimerai que tu me parles de moi, de ma vie… Enfin ce que tu sais sur moi.

Midorima fut surpris par sa demande, il voulait qu'il lui parle de sa vie. Il en fut heureux, alors il annonça :

\- Ok, tu veux savoir quoi sur ta vie?

\- Et bien, déjà comment sont mes parents? Ils ne seront pas là avant lundi alors je me demandais pourquoi.

\- Tes parents sont archéologues. Ils sont souvent en déplacement, c'est la raison pour laquelle ils ne peuvent être là que lundi.

\- Oh je comprends mieux, je vis donc tout seul?

\- Non tu as une petite sœur, elle s'appelle Kazumi et elle a 10 ans. Vous êtes très proches d'ailleurs.

\- Oh je vois, où est-elle en ce moment ?

Midorima put voir dans son regard qu'il était inquiet, malgré le fait qu'il ne se souvienne pas de sa sœur, il se souciait de son bien être.

\- Elle est chez une amie à elle, quand tu as eu ton accident j'ai demandé à l'infirmière de contacter l'école primaire pour qu'on s'occupe d'elle.

\- Oh c'est très gentil de ta part. On est ami donc?

Midorima rougit un peu, c'était vrai qu'ils étaient ami, mais il l'avait traité d'une façon désastreux, en le repoussant et en le rabaissant. Ca lui faisait bizarre, et puis maintenant il était amoureux de lui.

\- Oui, on est ami, on va dans le même lycée et on est dans la même classe. On est en deuxième année de lycée.

\- On se connait depuis quand?

\- Depuis la première année.

\- D'accord donc on s'est rencontré en premier année de lycée.

\- Pas vraiment, la première fois qu'on s'est vu c'était pendant un match de basket au collègue, on s'affrontait. Et au lycée, on s'est retrouvé, du moins c'est toi qui m'as trouvé, pour te dire la vérité je ne me souvenais pas de toi. Et tu es venu me voir pour me dire que tu ne perdrais pas la prochaine fois et que tu deviendrais plus fort pour toujours me faire la meilleur des passes.

\- La meilleur des passes?

\- Oui, on fait tous les deux partis du club de basket de notre lycée. Tu es le meneur de l'équipe et ta spécialité, c'est les passes. Moi, c'est les tirs à trois points.

\- Oh je vois, donc on se voit souvent au lycée et au club alors ?

\- Oui c'est ça et on va aussi au lycée ensemble, tu amenais ta sœur à l'école puis tu venais devant chez moi pour allez au lycée.

\- Ah d'accord, on a l'air proche.

\- Oui on l'est.

\- Et comment je suis?

\- Comment tu es ? Tu es toujours joyeux, toujours à sourire à tout le monde, tu aimes bien taquiner tes amis, surtout moi. Bon point négatif tu n'écoutes pas beaucoup en classe, sauf pendant le cours d'anglais. Tu adores chanter aussi.

\- Tu me connais bien à ce que je vois.

\- Oui on se fréquente depuis la seconde, donc j'ai appris à te connaître et à connaître tes habitudes.

Ils continuèrent de parler pendant toute la journée, à discuter de Takao, du lycée, du basket. De leurs habitudes ensemble. Midorima se surprit à aimer parler avec lui. Avant, Midorima ne supportait pas que Takao parle tout le temps, mais là au contraire il avait envie de discuter de tout et de rien. Malheureusement l'heure de partir était arrivée, il n'en avait pas envie mais ses parents étaient déjà là, Midorima n'avait pas le choix.

\- Je dois rentrer, mes parents sont venus me chercher.

\- Quoi ? Non reste. S'il te plait Midorima.

Le cœur de Midorima se serra en l'entendant l'appeler par son nom de famille.

\- Je reviens demain ne t'inquiète pas.

\- D'accord, merci d'être venu, à demain.

\- A demain.

Midorima sortit de la chambre, Takao regarda la porte un peu triste. Maintenant que Midorima était parti il se sentait seul, la présence du vert le rassurait. Mais aussi sans qu'il sache pourquoi son cœur se réchauffait quand il était là. Takao se disait que c'était dû au fait qu'il était la premier personne qu'il avait vu. Le médecin passa dans sa chambre pour savoir si tout allait bien et lui demandait si sa mémoire lui était revenue. Malheureusement non, il avait juste cette sensation au cœur en la présence de son ami mais rien d'autre. Le médecin l'examina et regarda à sa jambe pour voir si sa cicatrice guérissait bien. Une fois finie, le médecin sortit en le laissant à nouveau seul. Il décida alors de dormir, comme cela demain arrivera plus vite, il s'allongea correctement et ferma les yeux pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain en se réveillant, Midorima était la, ce qui lui fit extrêmement plaisir. Comme la veille, il discutèrent tranquillement. Midorima lui parlait de lui, des cours, de ses amis. Et à sa grande surprise, il reçut la visite de ses coéquipiers du club de basket. Apparemment, Midorima les avait appelés pour les prévenir. Alors, ils avaient décidé de venir le voir pour le soutenir et pour lui parler de sa vie avec eux. Il passa alors la journée avec ses amis dont il n'en avait aucun souvenir, ce qui le rendait triste. Il aimerait tant se rappeler d'eux. Mais aussi découvrir pourquoi son cœur s'accélérait quand Midorima était à ses côtés. La fin de journée arriva très vite, ses amis durent partir un peu plus tôt, seul Midorima était encore là. Mais pas pour longtemps, il devait lui aussi rentrer chez lui, et de plus, demain on était lundi, il pourrait venir qu'en fin d'après midi.

Le lendemain, Takao dû passer la journée à subir des tests, à être scanné, des radios, tout plein d'examen pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de problème dû à son coup à la tête. Il était 15h45, Midorima n'allait pas tarder à arriver, il avait attendu ça toute la journée. Et ses parents arrivaient aujourd'hui aussi, il avait hâte de les voir, en espérant se souvenir de quelque chose en les voyant. Il avait aussi envie de voir sa petite sœur, savoir si elle allait bien, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Soudainement, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, Midorima entra en le saluant.

\- Bonjour Midorima, je suis ravi de te voir.

\- Bonjour, moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir.

\- Ca était ta journée de cours?

\- Oui très bien, tiens je t'ai pris tes devoirs et les leçons qu'on a vu aujourd'hui.

\- Merci c'est gentil.

\- De rien, tu as le bonjour et le soutien de toute la classe. Ils ont tous hâte de te revoir sur pieds.

\- Tu leur diras merci de ma part demain.

\- D'accord, tes parents ne sont pas encore arrivés?

\- Non pas encore.

Le regard de Takao se fit triste, Midorima le remarqua alors il lui dit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas tarder.

Takao lui sourit, heureux qu'il soit là pour le soutenir. Ils se mirent à discuter tranquillement. Midorima lui raconta sa journée et Takao la sienne. Alors qu'ils discutaient, on toqua à la porte, les deux adolescents regardèrent vers la porte surpris. Puis il annonça qu'ils pouvaient entrer. C'était le médecin, mais derrière lui deux personnes étaient là, avec une petite fille dans les bras d'un monsieur. Quand la petite fille vit Takao, elle descendit des bras de l'homme qui la portait et courut vers Takao en criant :

\- Takao, grand frère.

Takao était très surprit, il ne connaissait pas cette petite fille, mais elle lui rappelait quelque chose, un air vaguement familier. La petite se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant, Takao la serrant dans ses bras sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Kazumi ma chérie, laisse le respirer. On te l'a expliqué, ton frère a perdu la mémoire il ne se souvient pas de nous tu comprends ?

La petite lâcha Takao et retourna dans les bras de l'homme, le médecin annonça alors :

\- Takao, voici tes parents et ta petite sœur, je leur ai déjà expliqué la situation.

Takao ne savait pas quoi dire, ses parents étaient devant lui pourtant il ne les reconnaissait pas.

\- Je suis désolé je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de vous.

Takao les regarda tristement en disant cela, sa mère alla près de lui et le prit dans ses bras suivi de son père.

\- Ce n'ai rien mon chéri, tu finiras par t'en souvenir, on ne t'en veut pas. C'est à nous de nous excuser, on n'était pas là quand tu as eu ton accident.

\- Non pas besoin de vous excuser, votre travaille d'archéologie est très important pour vous, je le comprends.

\- Tu te souviens de ça?

\- Non, pas vraiment c'est Midorima qui me l'a dit.

\- Midorima?

C'est là que ses parents remarquèrent le vert assis juste à côté d'eux.

\- Oh Midorima, excuse nous on ne t'avait pas remarqué, pardon.

\- Non ce n'est pas grave.

\- Le médecin nous a dit que c'était toi qui a aidé notre fils quand il a eu son accident. Merci beaucoup, merci d'avoir était là.

Le père de Takao lui tendit la main en signe de remerciement.

\- Oh c'est normal n'importe qui aurait fais pareil.

Takao les regardaient parler entre eux, puis il remarqua que sa sœur le regardait. Il lui sourit, Kazumi lui sourit à son tour, elle se mit sur le lit et lui fit un bisou. Puis elle regarda sa mère qui discutait avec Midorima. Takao vit comme un flash et sortit alors un "oh" qui surprit tout le monde, le médecin lui demanda s'il avait mal quelque part, il répondit :

\- Non, mais je viens de me souvenir de Kazumi, je devais allez la chercher à l'école avant l'accident.

\- C'est super ça, tu t'es souvenu de ta sœur.

Sa mère le prit dans ses bras, émue, Takao la serra à son tour dans ses bras. Alors qu'il discutait avec ses parents, Midorima annonça :

\- Je dois y aller, mes parents sont là.

\- Quoi? Déjà?

\- Oui mais je reviendrais demain, et puis tes parents sont là tes côtés à présent, ça ira.

\- Oui, à demain Midorima.

\- A demain, au revoir.

Midorima sortit de l'hôpital et rejoignit ses parents qui l'attendaient dans la voiture. Il s'installa et resta silencieux, il était heureux que Takao se soit souvenu de sa sœur, mais il était triste qu'il ne soit pas souvenu de lui, alors qu'il était à ses côtés depuis son réveil. Son cœur lui faisait mal, il aimerait tant qu'il se souvienne de lui. Midorima l'aimait tellement, ses sentiments pour lui s'amplifiaient à chaque visite. Une fois arrivait chez lui, il mangea avec sa famille sans dire un mot. Il passa sa soirée à penser à son ami amnésique, à ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il alla se coucher en espérant vite retrouver son coéquipier et son air si joyeux qu'il avait à l'accoutume. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit avec l'image de Takao en tête.

Fin.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Questionnement

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira, ma bêta a fini de me corriger donc il y aura un chapitre tout les lundi ;)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Nous retrouvions Takao endormi dans sa chambre d'hôpital, cela faisait une semaine qu'il était hospitalisé. Il avait passé quelques tests durant cette semaine, mais rien de grave n'était à signaler. Sa jambe lui faisait encore un peu mal et ses égratignures aux mains et à son visage guérissaient rapidement. Le médecin lui avait certifié qu'il guérirait rapidement, donc rien d'inquiétant était à signaler. Mais Takao était tout de même anxieux, il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire. Son médecin l'avait apaisé en lui disant qu'il retrouvera bientôt ses souvenirs, surtout s'il allait dans des lieux qui lui seraient familiers.

Takao se réveilla assez tard, aujourd'hui il n'avait pas d'examen alors il avait pu paresser plus longtemps. Il reçu la visite de son médecin en fin d'après-midi.

\- Bonjour Takao, comment vas tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Bonjour docteur, tout va bien comme vous le voyez.

\- Et ta jambe ?

\- J'ai encore un peu mal mais ça va.

\- D'accord, je vais regarder.

Le médecin examina sa jambe, la guérison semblait bien se faire.

\- Je vais tout de même te remettre des tranquillisants pour calmer la douleur.

\- Merci docteur.

\- De rien Takao, tes parents passerons cette après-midi. Je te laisse, je dois aller vérifier l'état de mes autres patients.

\- D'accord.

Puis le docteur sortit de sa chambre, et Takao se retrouva seul. Il ferma les yeux en espérant se souvenir de quelque chose en se concentrant. Mais malheureusement cela ne marchait pas comme ça. Takao aimerait tant se rappeler de sa vie, se souvenir de ses parents, de ses amis, de sa petite sœur. Mais cela risquerait de prendre du temps, son coup à la tête avait été assez violant, lui causant ainsi sa perte de mémoire temporaire.

De plus Takao s'ennuyait tout seul dans cette chambre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était réviser et faire les devoirs que Midorima lui avait donné. On toqua soudainement à la porte ce qui le ramena à la réalité.

\- Oui entrez.

\- Bonjour, je vous apporte votre repas.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- De rien, je ne fais que mon travail.

L'infirmière posa le plat sur le petit chariot et le plaça devant Takao. L'infirmière lui sourit et sortit de la chambre. L'adolescent mangea donc son repas composé de purée de pomme de terre, une cuisse de poulet et des petits pois. Takao préférerait manger autres choses mais il n'avait pas le choix. Une fois son plat fini il sonna l'infirmière pour qu'elle reprenne le plateau.

Takao décida ensuite de dormir un peu, il restait tout de même fragile. Il avait souvent des maux de tête, le médecin lui avait alors dit que c'était un effet secondaire dû à son traumatisme crânien. Alors il dormait souvent pour se reposer et pour ne pas avoir mal à la tête.

Pendant ce temps Midorima était en cours, mais il n'avait nullement la tête à étudié. Il ne faisait que de penser à Takao, au garçon qu'il aimait. Le vert espérait tant que son ami retrouve vite la mémoire, qu'il se souvienne de lui. Qu'il l'appel à nouveau « Shin-chan », qu'il lui sourit comme avant et qu'il le taquine, mais aussi l'entendre chanter. Midorima regardait l'horloge en espérant que la fin des cours arrive vite pour pouvoir allez voir con coéquipier. Mais malheureusement il n'était que 13h, il devrait donc encore attendre longtemps.

Quand Takao ouvrit les yeux, ses parents étaient là. Il se redressa doucement et s'étira en baillant, puis il regarda ses parents sans trop savoir quoi leur dire.

\- Bonjour. Voilà tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

\- Bonjour mon cœur, comment vas tu ?

Sa mère l'embrassa sur la joue en lui souriant.

\- Je vais bien et vous deux ?

\- Bien aussi, tu n'as pas trop mal ?

\- Non pas trop, le médecin m'a donné des tranquillisants ce matin.

Puis le silence s'installa, Takao n'arrivait pas trouver un sujet de conversation, il se sentait plus a l'aise en présence de Midorima. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas pourquoi la présence de son ami le rassurait plus que ses propres parents. Tout ça le préoccupait beaucoup, il avait de drôle de sensations quand il était avec le vert.

\- Kazunari ?

\- Hein ? Oui quoi ?

\- Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air un peu pale, tu veux qu'on appel le médecin ?

\- Non pas la peine, tout va bien, un petit coup de fatigue c'est tout.

Il continua de parler avec ses parents, de son enfance, de sa sœur, de sa famille. Mais rien ne lui revenait, il avait beau imaginer les scènes que contaient sa mère, mais rien, aucun souvenir. Même en regardant les photos de famille que ses parents lui avaient apportées, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver la mémoire. Il voyait bien que ça chagrinait ses parents, ce qui le rendit triste d'être la cause de leur souffrance.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir.

\- Oh non tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu finiras par retrouver la mémoire. Ne t'en fais pas.

Puis sa mère le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer, tandis que son père serra sa main fortement. Takao ferma les yeux sous cette sensation agréable, puis quelque chose s'illumina dans son coeur :

\- Je me souviens de ça

\- De quoi ?

\- Je me souviens de votre chaleur.

Sa mère le regarda attendrit, heureuse que son fils se souvienne de cela. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Takao sentit son cœur se réchauffer en ressentant tout l'amour de sa mère. Sans prévenir il leva les bras vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, heureux d'avoir une mère si aimante.

\- Merci maman.

\- Oh mon amour, tu n'as pas à me remercier, je serai toujours là pour toi, nous serons toujours là pour toi.

Alors qu'il était en train de parler, sa mère remarqua l'heure, ils devaient malheureusement partir car ils devaient aller chercher sa petite sœur.

\- Je suis désolé mon cœur, on doit aller chercher ta sœur.

\- Pas de soucis et puis Midorima ne va pas tarder alors je ne serai pas seul longtemps.

\- Ah mais oui, c'est vrai, on revient ce soir avec ta soeur promis.

Sa mère l'embrassa sur la joue, son père en fit de même puis ils sortirent de sa chambre. Il se sentit un peu abattu de les voir partir, mais il était aussi heureux d'avoir pu passer un moment comme cela avec eux. Il ressentait encore leur amour réchauffant son corps. Il espérait vite se rappeler de tout, pouvoir se souvenir de son enfance, de ses amis et de ses parents.

Peu de temps après le départ de ses parents, Midorima arriva, quelque peu essoufflé. Takao pu sentir son cœur s'accélérer de plus en plus vite, sans savoir pourquoi il ressentait cela en sa présence.

\- Salut Midorima, comment tu vas ? C'était comment les cours ?

\- Salut Takao, ouais et toi ? Un peu long mais habituel.

\- Super, j'ai passé un super moment avec mes parents.

\- A oui c'est très bien ça, je suis très content pour toi.

\- Merci c'est gentil.

Midorima s'installa sur sa chaise habituelle et commença à discuter avec Takao. Ce dernier lui raconta sa journée, même s'il n'avait rien de spécial à raconter. Puis il lui demanda de lui parler de la sienne, ce que le vert fit avec joie. Avant cela, il lui aurait dit de se taire et que ça ne le regardait pas, mais plus maintenant, maintenant il était amoureux de lui.

Midorima aimait tant voir son visage rayonner quand ils discutaient ensemble. Il aimait le voir lui parler, passer du temps avec lui. Mais il aimerait surtout retrouver le vrai Takao, celui qui l'appelait par son surnom, qui le taquinait, et passait son temps avec lui au lycée.

Sans se rendre compte, Midorima arrêta de parler et fixa quelque chose au loin avec un air triste.

\- Midorima ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu m'as l'air triste.

\- Hein ? Non ça va.

\- T'es sur ?

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Takao ne paru pas convaincu mais il n'insista pas et préféra parler d'autre chose :

\- Au fait, tu n'as pas eu entraînement aujourd'hui ?

\- Si, il y avait entraînement, mais je n'y suis pas allez

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- J'ai préféré venir te voir et puis un entraînement sans mon meneur est inutile.

\- C'est très gentil mais tu aurais pu y aller quand même je ne t'en aurai pas voulu.

\- Je sais mais je souhaitais quand même venir ici.

\- Merci Midorima ça me touche beaucoup.

Ils continuèrent de parler tranquillement, ils parlèrent du basket, des membres du club mais aussi des compétitions de basket. Les deux adolescents se sentaient très bien à discuter ensemble, leur amitié était très fort, du moins c'était ce que constatait Takao. Il était très content d'avoir un ami comme Midorima.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, Takao se redressa et semblait vouloir se lever. Voyant cela Midorima le retint par les épaules en demandant :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Bah je me lève pour aller aux toilettes.

\- Ah ça non, hors de question, vu ce qu'il s'est passé mercredi, tu restes assis.

\- Mais ça va mieux que mercredi, ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Faut mieux prévenir que guérir, reste assis je vais chercher une infirmière.

\- Mais...

-Reste assis je te dis.

Takao soupira et se remit correctement sur son lit, puis il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé mercredi après-midi.

 _Flack back :_

 _Midorima était avec lui depuis presque une heure, ils discutaient tranquillement quand Midorima commença à avoir soif._

 _\- Je reviens, je vais me chercher à boire, tu veux quelque chose ?_

 _\- Non merci._

 _Midorima sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cafétéria pour prendre un soda. Il se mit à penser à Takao et à quel point il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras. A quel point il avait envie de lui dire qu'il l'aime. Mais il ne pouvait pas, déjà parce qu'il était amnésique et aussi parce que Takao n'était pas amoureux de lui. C'est vrai que Takao avait toujours l'air heureux de le voir et ravit de lui parler mais il ne pensait pas son affection s'étendait au point d'en être amoureux de lui. Du moins c'est ce que pensait Midorima, pourtant il aimerait que ses sentiments soient réciproques._

 _Le vert retourna dans la chambre de son ami, toujours dans ses pensées. Mais quand il rentra il sortit de ses pensées en voyant Takao allongé par terre, inconscient._

 _\- Et merde, Takao ? Takao tu m'entends ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? Oh réveille-toi._

 _Midorima appela à l'aide en essayant de le réveiller, mais rien à faire il ne reprenait pas conscience. Puis les infirmières et le médecin arrivèrent pour l'aider, ils remirent Takao sur son lit en douceur._

 _Après quelques minutes à l'examiner le médecin déclara :_

 _\- Rien de grave, il a juste perdu connaissance à cause d'une baisse de tension._

 _\- Mais c'est dû à quoi ?_

 _\- C'est un effet secondaire dû à son traumatisme, c'était à prévoir, ça risque de se reproduire._

 _\- Et ça durera longtemps cette chute de tension ?_

 _\- Non je ne pense pas, il faut juste qu'il se repose._

 _Alors qu'ils parlaient, Takao se réveilla, Midorima se rapprocha pour lui parler et alla voir s'il allait bien._

 _\- Midorima ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

 _\- C'est à toi de me le dire, je t'ai retrouvé allonger par terre inconscient._

 _\- Ah, c'est parce que je voulais aller aux toilettes._

 _\- Quoi ? Aux toilettes ? Tu ne pouvais pas appeler une infirmière ?_

 _\- Bah, je pensais que ça irai._

 _\- Et bien non, alors ne refait plus ça, tu m'as inquiété._

 _\- Pardon._

 _\- Rha c'est bon fait pas cette tête de chien battu._

 _Takao se mit à sourire en voyant la tête si inquiète de son ami. Et bizarrement ça lui rappelait quelque chose, comme si ça arrivait souvent qu'il lui crie dessus. Une fois l'examen de sa tension terminé, le médecin et les infirmières sortirent de la chambre._

 _\- Comme si l'accident n'avait pas suffit._

 _\- Désolé, je ferai attention._

 _\- J'espère bien._

 _Fin du flack back._

\- Takao ? Takao tu m'entends ?

\- Hein ? Ah oui.

\- Les infirmières sont là.

\- D'accord.

Les infirmières amenèrent un fauteuil roulant pour l'amener dans la salle de bain. Takao se sentait un peu gêner d'avoir besoin d'aide pour aller aux toilettes mais il n'avait pas le choix. Une fois retournée dans son lit, les infirmières laissèrent le fauteuil pour que quand il aurait de nouveau besoin de se déplacer, ce serait plus pratique. Les deux adolescents continuèrent de parler pendant un moment, rigolant par moment. Malheureusement, Midorima devait rentrer chez lui, ce qui les rendaient tous les deux toujours tristes.

\- Au fait, je ne pourrais pas venir ce week-end. Ma famille y vient et comme le week-end dernier je suis venu ici, je dois rester à la maison pour pouvoir les voir.

\- Oh je vois et bien passe un bon week-end alors.

\- Désolé, j'aurai préféré venir ici mais je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Ne t'en fait pas je ne t'en veux pas. Et puis mes parents seront là alors ça ira.

Midorima lui sourit, puis il partit pour rejoindre ses parents qui l'attendaient dehors. Takao regarda pendant un moment la porte de sa chambre par où était parti son coéquipier. Il aurait préféré qu'il vienne ici, mais il n'allait pas le forcer non plus. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il voulait autant le voir. Mais Takao sentait un vide dans son cœur, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais ça le rendait très triste. Ce vide le rendait très malheureux, pourtant il ne semblait pas avoir une vie qui méritait un tel vide.

Takao passa le reste de la journée à essayer de comprendre tous ses sentiments et sensations qu'il ressentait. Et surtout il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose, mais en vain. Il commençait à être fatigué de rien souvenir, mais heureusement ses parents passèrent à l'hôpital. Ils étaient avec sa petite sœur ce qui lui fit infiniment plaisir. Ils restèrent pendant un petit moment avec lui, mais comme l'heure des visites se terminait bientôt ils durent partir.

Une fois sa famille partie, il se coucha aussitôt, étant fatigué.

Fin.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Flack back

**Comme j'ai pris du retard dans la publication du chapitre 4, je tenais a publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui et publier le 5 demain :)!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Le réveil sonna, il était 8h30. Midorima arrêta son réveil et s'étira doucement. On était samedi, sa famille venait passer le week-end chez lui. Il ne pouvait donc pas allez voir Takao à l'hôpital, ce qui l'agaçait beaucoup. Midorima souhaitait passer du temps avec lui, mais ce n'était pas possible pour ces deux prochains jours à venir. Comme il n'était pas rester à la maison le week-end dernier pour les voir, ses parents lui avaient demandé, ordonné plutôt, de rester à la maison.

Midorima se leva tranquillement et descendit les escaliers pour déjeuner avec ses parents et sa petite sœur. Il salua sa famille et mangea en silence. Il n'avait pas trop envie de parler. Midorima en voulait un peu à ses parents, mais il comprenait aussi leur demande, qui était tout à fait raisonnable.

\- Shintarou, excuse nous, on voit bien que tu nous en veux.

\- Non je ne vous en veux pas. Je sais que nous avons de la famille aujourd'hui et demain, je dois rester à la maison.

Sa mère le regarda, désolée de l'empêcher d'aller voir son ami. Midorima lui sourit pour la rassurer, il ne voulait pas la voir comme cela. Puis il commença à discuter avec ses parents, ils parlèrent bien sur de l'état de santé de son ami, un peu de l'actualité et des nouveaux innovations en médecine. Il était heureux de pouvoir parler de Takao à ses parents. Avant cet accident, il évoquait quelques fois son ami comme étant son coéquipier, mais il ne s'attardait jamais sur le sujet. Mais maintenant qu'il était conscient d'en être amoureux, il souhaitait parler de Takao à sa famille.

Après le petit déjeuner, Midorima, alla dans la salle de bain pour se laver et s'habiller. Tout en se préparant il se mit à penser à Takao, il s'en voulait de le laisser. Mais heureusement ses parents étaient là pour lui tenir compagnie à l'hôpital. Le vert avait hâte de le voir lundi, il espérait que le week-end se passerait rapidement. Une fois habillé et propre, il retourna dans sa chambre pour réviser, il n'avait pas été très attentif en cours alors il devait rattraper son retard.

Alors qu'il révisait depuis plus de deux heures, sa mère toqua à sa porte.

\- Oui entre.

\- Ca va ? Tu arrives bien ?

\- Oui très bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Et bien il est déjà 11h30, alors j'aimerai que tu descendes pour m'aider à mettre la table, tu veux bien arrêter un peu tes révisions ?

\- Oui, je descends tout de suite.

Sa mère sortit de sa chambre, Midorima n'avait même pas fait attention à l'heure tellement il était concentré. Il avait bien avancé dans ses études, il aura tout fini d'ici ce soir. Le jeune homme sortit de sa chambre et alla rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine. Il commença à mettre la table avec sa petite sœur, sa mère, elle, préparait à manger, sa famille n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Une fois la table mise, il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé pour regarder l'émission d'Oha-Asa. Son signe était dans un bon jour et le porte-bonheur du jour était des lunettes. Il sourit en se disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller en acheter puisqu'il en porter déjà. On sonna à la porte, sa famille était enfin là, il alla les accueillir, heureux de les revoir. Ils s'installèrent tous à table et commencèrent à manger.

On retrouvait Takao dans sa chambre il venait de finir de manger. Il s'était levé vers 9h, les infirmières lui avaient amené son petit déjeuner à 9h30. Puis, le médecin passa pour voir sa jambe et l'arrière de sa tête, le docteur lui annonça que sa guérison se passait très bien.

Takao avait encore des chutes de tensions et ses maux de tête mais rien de plus. Mais il aimerait bien sortir de sa chambre, se promenait un peu. Il souhaitait sortir avec Midorima pour prendre un peu l'air frais. Il commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer dans cette chambre. Il voulait sortir, voir des gens, autres que les infirmières et le médecin.

Donc après avoir mangé, ses parents arrivèrent, sa petite sœur lui sauta dessus. Elle était très contente de le voir, lui aussi était heureux de la revoir. Ils discutèrent tranquillement ensemble, Takao se sentait très bien avec eux.

\- Au faite Kazunari, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on te mette la télévision.

\- Ah oui ? Super merci, on peut l'allumer là ?

\- Oui la secrétaire est d'accord.

Sa mère prit la télécommande qui se trouvait sur la table et alluma. La télévision s'alluma, elle changea plusieurs fois de chaîne, puis à une certaine chaîne, Kazumi s'exclama :

\- Laisse cette chaîne, on la regarde tout le temps avec Kazunari le matin avant de partir.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Takao surpris.

\- Oui, tout le temps.

Takao regarda vers l'écran et sourit heureux d'apprendre quelque chose sur sa vie. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux, l'émission qu'il passait lui rappelait quelque chose. Des images défilaient dans sa tête, il voyait Midorima avec des objets dans la main.

\- Ca ne va pas mon cœur ?

\- C'est cette émission, elle me rappelle quelque chose.

\- L'émission Oha-asa ?

Soudain, les images se remettaient en place, lui laissant entrevoir un souvenir. Puis tout devient plus clair et le souvenir lui apparu très distinctement :

 _ **Flack back :**_

 _ **Takao marchait dans la cours, juste à côté du gymnase où se déroulait les entraînements de basket. Puis il aperçu Midorima Shintaro, qui avait rejoint le club de basket, alors il s'approcha de lui et l'appela :**_

 _ **\- Hé Shintaro Midorima-kun !**_

 _ **Le dit Midorima se retourna et le fixa perplexe, puis Takao rajouta :**_

 _ **\- Salut, je m'appelle Kazunari Takao, tu rejoins l'équipe de basket ? Moi aussi ? Enchanté !**_

 _ **\- Comment connais-tu mon nom nanodayo ?**_

 _ **Takao se mit à rire puis il répondit :**_

 _ **\- Difficile de trouver un joueur de basket qui ne connaît pas ton nom !**_

 _ **Midorima soupira devant cet être très étrange, Takao remarqua l'objet dans la main du vert alors il demanda :**_

 _ **\- Hé, c'est quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Le porte-bonheur du jour, d'après l'émission d'Oha-asa. Du scotch (du ruban adhésif) nanodayo.**_

 _ **Takao éclata de rire ce qui rendit perplexe l'autre joueur qui le fixa. Remarquant l'insistance du tireur il demanda :**_

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire nanodayo ?**_

 _ **\- Tu ne trouve pas ça marrant ? Du scotch porte-bonheur ? Et puis ta façon de finir tes phrases, ça me fait trop rire !**_

 _ **Midorima soupira une nouvelle fois, désespéré en voyant Takao.**_

 _ **Fin du flack back.**_

Takao écarquilla les yeux en se rappelant de cette scène, sa première rencontre avec Midorima. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il venait de se souvenir de sa premier rencontre avec Midorima. L'adolescent sourit, il était vraiment heureux, c'était son premier souvenir. Et pas n'importe lequel, il savait enfin quelque chose sur sa vie.

\- Kazunari ? Tout va bien ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda sa mère inquiète.

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien. Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose.

\- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est super ça, tu t'es souvenu de quoi ?

\- De ma premier rencontre avec Midorima. C'est cette émission qui me la rappelée, il croit beaucoup en cette émission, il porte tout le temps l'objet du jour qui est son porte-bonheur.

\- C'est génial mon cœur, tu as enfin pu te souvenir de quelque chose.

Sa mère émue, le prit dans ses bras. Takao la serra fort, très heureux. Puis il raconta en détail ce souvenir, ses parents rigolèrent légèrement en apprenant comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Takao ria aussi, cette scène était très drôle, il avait d'ailleurs beaucoup rit pendant leur rencontre.

Il passa l'après-midi avec sa famille, Takao espérait vite se souvenir d'autre chose. Ils regardèrent la télévision, ils parlaient et plaisantèrent ensemble. Ses parents décidèrent même de rester avec lui pendant qu'il mangeait, ils avaient eu l'autorisation du médecin. Takao était très content de pouvoir profiter un peu plus longtemps de leur présence.

Mais malheureusement, le moment de partir était arrivé. Takao fit un gros câlin à ses parents et à sa petite sœur. Après s'être dit au revoir, sa famille partie en aillant hâte de revenir demain. Une fois seul, Takao décida de regarder un peu la télévision avant de dormir. Tout en regardant la télévision, Takao repensa à ce souvenir qu'il avait retrouvé, il le chérira de tout son cœur, son premier souvenir.

Midorima était allongé sur son lit, il avait passé la journée à penser à Takao. Il était bien sur content d'avoir vu sa famille et avait passé un bon moment avec eux. Mais il n'avait pas cessé de penser à son ami, en souhaitant le revoir rapidement. Il espérait aussi que Takao guérisse vite, il ne supportait plus de le voir dans ce lit d'hôpital. Il aimerait pouvoir sortir avec lui, pour que Takao puisse prendre l'air et qu'il puisse sortir de cette chambre. Midorima s'endormit en pensant à tout cela et surtout à Takao.

Le lendemain matin, Takao se réveilla de bonne heure. Ses parents venaient plus tôt ce matin, pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec leur fils. Il appela l'infirmière pour avoir son petit déjeuner, il alluma la télévision et mit la chaîne où passait l'émission Oha-asa.

Il espérait se souvenir de quelque chose en regardant de nouveau cette émission. L'infirmière arriva et lui déposa son plat en lui souriant, Il lui sourit en retour. Takao trouvait les infirmières, de cet hôpital, très gentilles et souriantes.

Il mangea en regardant l'émission, son signe était bien classé, l'objet porte-bonheur du jour était un attrape rêve. Il sourit en imaginant Midorima se balader avec son objet porte-bonheur, son obsession pour l'horoscope le faisait beaucoup rire.

L'infirmière entra quand Takao sonna pour qu'on reprenne son plateau.

\- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Très bien merci, hier je me suis souvenu de quelque chose alors je suis de très bonne humeur.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, un souvenir important.

\- C'est très bien ça, je suis contente pour vous, j'espère que vous retrouverez rapidement la mémoire.

\- Merci c'est gentil.

\- Oh mais de rien, je vous laisse j'ai du travail.

\- Oui bien sur, passez une bonne journée.

\- Merci à vous aussi.

\- Merci.

Puis l'infirmière sortit pour continuer sa ronde. Takao aimait beaucoup cette infirmière. Elle était tout le temps souriante, toujours présente quand il avait besoin de quelque chose.

On toqua soudainement à la porte, c'était ses parents et sa sœur. Il leur sourit heureux de les voir, sa sœur se jeta sur lui en souriant.

\- Grand-frère, tu m'as manqué.

\- Mais enfin on s'est vu hier Kazumi.

\- Je sais mais ça m'a paru long.

\- Tu as bien dormie ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Oui très bien, j'avais hâte de vous voir.

\- Nous aussi on avait hâte, mon cœur.

Ses parents l'embrassèrent, puis ils s'installèrent sur les chaises. Ils discutèrent de ce qu'il s'était passé hier, de ce souvenir retrouvé.

\- Tu as pu en parler au médecin ?

\- Non, il n'est pas encore passer, mais il ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Oh je vois, il va arriver alors.

C'est à ce moment qu'on toqua de nouveau à la porte, c'était justement le médecin. Il salua toute la famille, puis examina Takao comme tous les matins. Une fois terminé, Takao lui raconta ce qu'il c'était passé la veille. Le médecin fut heureux en entendant cela, il parut aussi rassuré qu'il retrouve la mémoire. Il discuta un moment avec eux, puis au bout de 15 minutes, il partit pour voir ses autres patients.

Pendant ce temps, Midorima, assit sur le canapé, était en train de regarder la télévision. Il s'était levé tôt pour pouvoir terminer ses devoirs ce matin. Le voilà donc dans le salon après avoir fini ses études. Sa famille n'allait pas tarder à arriver, il avait déjà mis la table avec sa sœur. Le vert n'avait donc plus rien à faire, rien à part penser encore et toujours à la personne qu'il aimait. Il avait hâte de le voir, mais soudain quelque chose lui vint en tête. Il se leva et alla dans sa chambre chercher quelque chose, quand il le trouva il sourit. Le vert prit son téléphone et appela l'hôpital, il tomba sur la secrétaire. Il demanda à parler à Takao qui se trouvait dans la chambre 123, elle lui demanda de patienter puis il entendit la voix de Takao :

\- Allô ?

\- Oui, salut c'est Midorima.

\- Ah salut, je suis super content de t'entendre.

\- Oui moi aussi, je me suis dit comme je ne peux pas venir te voir je pourrais t'appeler.

\- C'est super gentil de ta part, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien et toi ? Tu es avec tes parents ?

\- Oui ils sont là, il y a aussi ma sœur.

\- D'accord, c'est bien au moins tu n'es pas seul.

\- Oui, tient d'ailleurs, il est arrivé un truc super cool.

\- Ah oui quoi ?

\- Je préfère te le dire demain quand tu viendras, c'est une surprise.

\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt me le dire maintenant ?

\- Non c'est une surprise, mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est une bonne surprise.

\- J'ai hâte de savoir alors, ma famille vient d'arriver je dois te laisser, on se voit demain.

\- Oui à demain, passe une bonne journée, Midorima.

\- Merci à toi aussi Takao.

Takao raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres, il était content d'avoir pu parler avec son ami. Il aurait aimé lui parler plus longtemps mais sa famille était chez lui. Soudainement il remarqua le regard interrogateur de sa sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kazumi ?

\- Je me demandais, pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas Shin-chan ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Bah Midorima ?

\- Midorima ?

\- Oui tu l'appelles comme ça d'habitude.

\- Ah oui ? Shin-chan ? Tu es sur ?

\- Oui bien sur, tu l'appelles tout le temps comme ça.

Takao écarquilla les yeux, ça lui rappelait quelque chose, comme hier en voyant l'émission. Tout comme hier, des images lui apparurent dans sa tête. Encore des images de Midorima, lui dans un gymnase en train de s'entraîner.

 ** _Flack back :_**

 ** _Midorima s'entraînait comme tous les soirs, il était le seul à faire cela. Pourtant après avoir finit un de ses tirs, il entendit un ricanement. C'était là qu'il remarqua la présence de Takao, il lui demanda alors :_**

 ** _\- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?_**

 ** _Takao rigola encore tout en lui répondant :_**

 ** _\- J'ai beau le voir encore et encore, c'est dingue... et puis ce lancer est beaucoup trop haut._**

 ** _\- La ferme, ne me déconcentre pas._**

 ** _\- Désolé, je ne veux pas minimiser tes efforts._**

 ** _Midorima soupira et demanda :_**

 ** _\- Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_**

 ** _\- Hein ?_**

 ** _\- Ces derniers temps, quand je reste, tu es toujours là. Et on dirait que tu essaies de te mesurer à moi. T'as une raison de m'en vouloir ?_**

 ** _\- En fait, oui. J'imagine que tu ne te souviens pas de moi. Quand j'étais au collège, je t'ai affronté une fois, et j'ai perdu. C'était si frustrant que j'ai continué à m'entraîner après ma démission... Et une fois au lycée...Le type que je m'étais juré de vaincre devient mon coéquipier. C'est à hurler de rire. Mais ça ne sert plus à rien de t'en vouloir. Je veux plutôt que tu reconnaisses ma valeur. Et non me mesurer à toi._**

 ** _\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?_**

 ** _\- Hein ?_**

 ** _Puis Takao pouffa de rire, Midorima ne comprenant pas sa réaction demanda :_**

 ** _\- Pourquoi tu ris ?_**

 ** _\- Pourquoi? T'aurais voulu que je te dise que je faisais de mon mieux depuis que tu m'as éclaté? Trop la honte!_**

 ** _Takao rigola de nouveau, puis il ramassa un ballon et dit :_**

 ** _\- Tu n'en as sans doute pas l'intention, mais n'admets pas ma valeur pour le moment. Je vais m'entraîner plus que toi. C'est ce que j'ai décidé._**

 ** _Takao dribbla jusqu'au panier et marqua, ensuite il se tourna vers Midorima et annonça en le pointant du doigt :_**

 ** _\- Et je te ferai des passes qui t'hallucineront. Souviens t'en, Shin-chan!_**

 ** _\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, c'est trop familier, Takao._**

 ** _Fin du Flack back._**

Takao était restait immobile, cette scène, Midorima lui en avait parlé de cela. Du fait qu'il souhaitait s'entraîner plus que lui et lui faire une super passe. Ce souvenir était très important, c'était depuis ce jour qu'il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler « Shin-chan ». Takao était tellement heureux de retrouver ses souvenirs petit à petit. Il espérait pouvoir bientôt se souvenir de ses parents et de sa sœur, mais aussi de quelque chose qui expliquerai pourquoi il ressent ce vide en lui. Mais aussi pourquoi il ressentait ces sentiments en présence de Midorima. Ses parents le regardèrent avec inquiétude, il expliqua alors ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils en furent très heureux, il se rappelait rapidement de sa vie. D'ici peu il retrouvera vite la mémoire, du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Quand il alla se coucher ce soir là, il avait hâte de revoir Midorima le lendemain et de lui raconter les derniers événements. Takao souhaitait retrouver la mémoire et retourner vite au lycée avec son ami. Quant à Midorima il avait hâte de connaître la surprise de Takao et bien sur le revoir. Les deux adolescents se couchèrent en ayant hâte de se revoir.

Fin.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Prendre l'air

**Chapitre 5 publié, le dernier chapitre sera publié lundi 7 novembre! J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Midorima dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Mais sa conscience s'éleva peu à peu et il se réveilla doucement. Ses paupières se levèrent tranquillement mais il les plissa en ayant les rayons du soleil en plein visage. Midorima s'étira et regarda l'heure qui était affiché sur son réveil, il était 6h00 du matin. Les cours commencés à 8h00, il avait donc le temps, il se leva tranquillement et descendit au salon. Ses parents étaient déjà en train de déjeuner, ainsi que sa petite sœur. Il s'installa à table et salua sa famille puis commença à déjeuner avec eux.

\- Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur Shintarou.

\- Oui en effet, hier j'ai appelé Takao et il m'a dit qu'il avait une surprise quand j'irai le voir tout à l'heure. Alors j'ai assez hâte d'y être.

\- Je vois, on viendra te chercher à la même heure que d'habitude, ça ira ?

\- Oui, merci.

Une fois son petit déjeuner terminé, il alla se préparer dans la salle de bain. Midorima avait hâte de voir Takao, il lui avait manqué ce week-end. Ca le surprenait encore de penser à cela, avant la présence de Takao l'irritait par moment. Mais plus maintenant, depuis qu'il avait découvert ses sentiments pour lui, il voulait passer tout son temps avec ce dernier. Il aimait tellement son ami, sa présence le rassurait tellement, son cœur avait besoin de le voir.

Midorima descendit au salon pour regarder l'émission Oha-asa. Son signe était classé 3ème aujourd'hui, le porte-bonheur du jour était un bandeau. L'émission terminée, il alla dans sa chambre pour prendre un bandeau. Il le prit de son armoire, le bandeau était orange la couleur de son équipe de basket. Il pouvait enfin y aller, il salua ses parents et sortit de chez lui pour se diriger vers son lycée.

Il marchait tranquillement dans la rue, depuis que Takao était à l'hôpital il allait au lycée tout seul. Ce qui lui faisait bizarre, il avait pris l'habitude d'y aller ensemble avec le pousse-pousse. Sa présence lui manquait beaucoup, tout lui manquait en fait. Même quand Takao chantait le matin lui manquait. Il avait vraiment hâte que Takao soit totalement guérit, qu'il retrouve la mémoire aussi.

Midorima était arrivait au lycée, il se dirigea vers sa classe. Il alla s'asseoir à sa place en silence, à part Takao, il ne s'intéressait jamais à ses camarades de classes. Il leur parlait que si c'était nécessaire. Alors qu'il était en train de relire la leçon de vendredi, quelques garçons de sa classe allèrent le voir et lui demanda :

\- Comment va Takao ? Tu as des nouvelles ?

\- Oui, je vais le voir tous les jours, il va bien, il guérit rapidement.

\- Ah c'est super ça et il revient quand ?

\- Dans trois semaines je pense, il le garde un mois à l'hôpital.

\- Oh je vois, tu pourras lui passer le bonjour de notre part et aussi qu'on a hâte de le revoir en forme ?

\- Oui bien sur, je lui dirais.

\- Merci Midorima.

\- De rien.

Midorima regarda ses camarades retourner à leur place. Il avait été très surpris de les voir lui parler, ils ne lui parlaient pas d'habitude. Même s'ils étaient venus que pour prendre des nouvelles de Takao ça lui faisait bizarre. Midorima n'était pas très sociable, il n'aimait pas parler aux gens. Seul Takao avait réussit à lui parler et à rester à ses côtés malgré qu'il le rejetait. Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir traiter de cette manière, il regrettait beaucoup. Pourtant malgré sa méchanceté, Takao était resté avec lui, il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il avait fait pour supporter son animosité.

Le professeur le sortit de ses pensées, il se concentra et essaya de ne plus penser à Takao. Le professeur commença son cours d'histoire, Midorima sortit ses affaires de cours et nota ce que disait le professeur.

Les cours s'enchaînait les un après les autres et plus on arrivait vers la pause plus Midorima s'impatientait. Il avait hâte de partir pour rejoindre Takao, il soupira de soulagement quand la sonnerie retentie pour annoncer la pause déjeuner.

Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent leur repas, la plupart des élèves sortaient de la classe pour aller manger sur le toit. Mais pas Midorima, il restait à sa place pour manger, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Alors qu'il mangeait, il regardait la place vide devant lui, d'habitude Takao se retournait pour manger avec lui, mais malheureusement il n'était pas là.

Après la pause, les élèves qui étaient sortis, retournèrent en classe pour la suite des cours. Le professeur arriva rapidement après la sonnerie, il demanda le silence et débuta son cours. L'après midi se passa assez vite, Midorima était concentré, il prenait bien ses notes et écoutait attentivement les consignes du professeur. Du coup, le temps passa encore plus vite, quand la sonnerie de la fin des cours sonna, Midorima fut surpris. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, il rangea ses affaires dans son sac et sortit rapidement du lycée pour rejoindre ses parents qui l'attendaient devant le lycée.

\- C'était comment les cours ?

\- Très bien, ça c'est passé assez vite.

\- Alors tant mieux.

Ils partirent du lycée et se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital, Midorima était très pressé. Une fois devant le bâtiment, l'adolescent salua ses parents et sortit rapidement de la voiture pour rejoindre son ami. Il alla vers l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton pour l'appeler. Midorima était de plus en plus impatient, l'ascenseur arriva, il entra et appuya sur l'étage où il voulait aller. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin, il partit rapidement et se dirigea vers la chambre 123. Une fois devant il toqua et attendit d'entendre Takao lui dire d'entrer.

\- Oui entrez.

Midorima entra, il sourit en voyant Takao, son cœur s'accéléra soudainement.

\- Salut Midorima.

\- Salut Takao, comment vas tu ?

\- Bien et toi ?

\- Bien aussi, comment c'est passé ton weekend avec tes parents ?

\- Oui très bien, et toi avec ta famille ?

\- Bien même si c'était un peu long.

\- Ah d'accord, je vois.

Takao lui sourit, ce qui affola son cœur. Midorima se sentit rougir, il regarda ailleurs pour se calmer. Puis il remarqua que la télé de la chambre était allumée.

\- Tu as la télé ?

\- Oui mes parents l'ont demandé ce weekend.

\- Ah je vois, tant mieux au moins tu peux regarder la télé si tu t'ennuies.

\- Oui c'est cool.

\- Puis il y eut un soudain silence, mais Midorima se souvint de quelque chose :

\- Au fait, c'est quoi cette surprise ?

\- Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié.

\- Je vois ça, alors tu me racontes ?

\- Alors, ce weekend il s'est passé quelque chose de super, je me suis rappelé de quelque chose de ma vie, j'ai revu les scènes dans ma tête.

\- Ah oui ? C'est super ça, tu t'es souvenu de quoi ?

\- De notre première rencontre, quand je suis venu te voir près du gymnase, mais aussi d'un moment dans le gymnase, tu t'entraînais et je suis venu te parler. C'est là que je t'ai avoué que je voulais te surpasser et te faire des passes hallucinantes.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, je m'en suis souvenu, très clairement.

\- C'est génial ça, tu l'as dit à ton médecin ?

\- Oui, il a été très rassuré.

Midorima sourit, très content pour lui. Mais aussi il était très heureux qu'il se soit souvenu de leur première rencontre. Son cœur commença à s'accélérer, le fait que Takao se soit rappelé de cela lui faisait infiniment plaisir.

\- Midorima ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, je suis juste très content que tu commences à retrouver la mémoire.

\- Oui moi aussi, j'espère vite me rappeler d'autre chose.

\- J'espère aussi.

Puis les deux adolescents se racontèrent leur weekend respective. Mais aussi leur journée, Takao lui parla de la visite du médecin de ce matin. Le docteur lui avait dit que sa jambe était presque totalement guérie et qu'il pourrait bientôt marcher. Mais aussi que sa blessure à la tête s'était totalement refermer. Midorima fut heureux de l'apprendre, il espérait pouvoir bientôt le revoir au lycée. Takao lui demanda de lui parler de leur vie au lycée et aussi des moments qu'ils avaient ensemble pour essayer de se souvenir de quelque chose. Ce qu'il fit avec joie, il aimait beaucoup parler de leur amitié, des moments qu'ils avait passé tous les deux. Il lui parlait même du pousse-pousse, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Takao. Takao lui raconta aussi qu'il espérait pouvoir bientôt sortir un peu de cette chambre. Midorima sembla un peu triste pour lui, triste qu'il ne puisse pas sortir de cette chambre.

Les deux adolescents étaient très contents de se voir, comme ils ne s'étaient pas vus ce weekend ils se rattrapèrent en parlant plus que d'habitude. Mais malheureusement, Midorima devait rentrer chez lui. Il aurait préféré rester avec Takao plus longtemps. Il salua Takao et sortit de sa chambre, mais avant de partir de l'hôpital il demanda à voir le médecin de Takao. Il souhaitait pouvoir aider Takao, en demandant au médecin s'il pouvait sortir au moins une heure. Après sa discussion avec le docteur, Midorima rentra chez lui en ayant hâte d'être à vendredi.

En se levant vendredi, Takao sentit qu'il allait passer une superbe journée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait cette impression là. Quand le médecin passa, il lui demanda s'il pourrait bientôt rentrer chez lui. Le médecin lui répondit qu'il pourrait sûrement bientôt partir. De plus, cette semaine il avait fait des exercices avec le médecin avec sa jambe. Il pourrait bientôt marcher si ses exercices le lui permettaient.

Il avait d'ailleurs encore un exercice aujourd'hui, le médecin lui tenait la jambe et la bougeait doucement pour réveiller ses muscles endormis. Le médecin était très optimiste, il pensait qu'il pourrait bientôt faire des exercices de marche. Ce qui faisait très plaisir à Takao, qui avait hâte de se dégourdir à nouveau. Pendant qu'il faisait son exercice le médecin lui posait des questions :

\- Et sinon tu as pu te souvenir d'autre chose ?

\- Un peu, j'ai des vagues d'images qui me viennent en tête, mais les souvenirs restent flous, mais rien de claire.

\- D'accord, je pense que tu te souviendras rapidement d'autres souvenirs.

\- Oui j'espère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu retrouveras bientôt la mémoire, d'ailleurs ton ami ne va pas tarder je crois ?

\- Oui, il sera là d'ici 10 minutes.

\- Bien.

Ils continuèrent leur exercice en parlant tranquillement, Takao avait vraiment hâte de retrouver la mémoire. Car depuis quelques jours, ses sensations qu'il ressentait en présence de Midorima s'étaient intensifiées. Il était de plus en plus heureux de le voir, il sentait son cœur s'accélérer et s'affoler quand il entrait dans sa chambre. Et il avait toujours ce vide en lui, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Voila pourquoi il voulait retrouver la mémoire pour mieux comprendre tout cela. Soudainement on toqua à la porte c'était Midorima, Takao lui sourit heureux de le voir. Midorima le salua et remarqua ensuite la présence du médecin :

\- Bonjour docteur.

\- Bonjour Midorima, comment vas tu ?

\- Bien et vous ?

\- Bien je te remercie. Comme tu me l'as demandé lundi, Takao pourra sortir mais juste une heure, d'accord.

\- Oui bien sur, merci beaucoup.

Takao qui les écoutait demanda perplexe :

\- De quoi parlez-vous?

\- Ah oui pardon, lundi ton ami, m'a demandé s'il était possible que vous sortiez un peu de ta chambre, j'ai donc accepté en pensant que ça tu ferrais du bien.

Takao regarda Midorima avec reconnaissance, il était très heureux de pouvoir sortir avec lui. Le médecin prit le fauteuil roulant et le plaça à côté du lit pour que Takao puisse s'y asseoir. Midorima l'aida à descendre du lit, Takao le remercia en souriant. Puis Midorima se plaça derrière Takao et poussa le fauteuil en dehors de la chambre. Ils dépassèrent le couloir en discutant, les infirmières qui s'occupaient de Takao allèrent le voir pour le saluer. Ce dernier était très heureux de pouvoir sortir un peu de sa chambre et encore plus avec Midorima. Le médecin les guida jusqu'au parc de l'hôpital où les patients y allaient pour prendre l'air.

Une fois dehors, le médecin retourna à l'intérieur en leur disant bien de rentrer au bout d'une heure. Midorima poussait toujours le fauteuil, il était tout sourire en voyant l'air heureux de son ami. Ils se promenaient tranquillement dans le parc en rencontrant les autres patients. Puis, alors qu'ils se promenaient depuis un moment Takao dit :

\- Merci Midorima.

\- Oh mais de rien, Takao.

\- Et pas seulement pour la promenade, mais aussi pour venir me voir, me soutenir. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans ton soutient et ta présence. Merci beaucoup.

\- C'est normal que je t'aide tu es mon ami, tu n'as pas à me remercier.

Takao tourna la tête et lui sourit, Midorima se sentit rougir, le fait qu'il le remercie comme cela lui faisait très plaisir. Ils commencèrent à parler tranquillement tout en se promenant, Midorima lui raconta sa journée, Takao fit de même en lui parlant de ses exercices.

\- Dis moi tu as encore des chutes de tensions ?

\- Oui un peu, mais très peu, cette semaine j'en ai fais qu'une, ce mercredi. Alors ça va.

\- Ca me rassure et tes maux de tête ?

\- J'en ai quasiment plus. Juste un peu le matin mais ça va mieux après.

\- Ok, tu vas pouvoir bientôt sortir alors.

\- Oui j'ai vraiment hâte de rentrer chez moi et de retourner au lycée.

\- Je te comprends bien, nos camarades de classes ont hâte de te revoir aussi.

\- Je suis pressé de les voir.

Ils continuèrent de discuter comme cela, jusqu'au moment où Takao commença à se sentir mal. Ils rentrèrent donc avant qu'il ne fasse un malaise, ils retournèrent dans la chambre de Takao. Midorima appela les infirmières pour leur signaler la faiblesse de son ami. Les infirmières conseillèrent à ce dernier de se coucher pour dormir un peu. Il refusa d'abord, en disant qu'il attendrait que son ami parte, mais Midorima lui annonça qu'il devait partir car il était déjà l'heure. Takao en fut triste, ce qui affligea aussi Midorima, le vert lui dit au revoir et partit. Takao s'allongea alors pour se reposer un peu, mais il était très heureux d'avoir pu sortir un peu dehors avec Midorima.

Midorima rentra chez lui heureux, il avait passé un excellant moment avec Takao. Il souhaitait vraiment vite retrouver son ami. Mais Midorima se demandait s'il pourrait avouer ses sentiments à Takao. Il ne pensait pas qu'il ressentait la même chose que lui, de plus il n'avait pas encore retrouvé totalement sa mémoire. Midorima passa sa soirée à se poser des questions sur Takao et lui, mais aussi sur ses sentiments. Pouvait-il lui avouer son amour ? Pouvait-il espérer que Takao ressente la même chose que lui ? C'était en se posant toutes ses questions qu'il s'endormit.

Fin.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Souvenir - FIN

**Voila le dernier chapitre de ma fiction, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Cela faisait une semaine que Takao avait pu faire des exercices de marche. Lundi matin quand son médecin était passé pour voir l'état de sa jambe, il lui avait annoncé qu'il pouvait commencer à exercer sa jambe. Alors pendant cette semaine, il avait pu marcher pendant 2 heures en début de l'après-midi.

Il était d'ailleurs en train de marcher dans la salle d'exercice avec le médecin. Il avait aussi retrouvé quelques souvenirs, de ses parents, de sa sœur mais aussi du lycée. Ce qui lui faisait très plaisir et qui rassurait son médecin. Et aussi bien sur Midorima, il était venu toute la semaine comme d'habitude. Mais malheureusement, il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui, leur coach avait insisté pour qu'il aille à l'entraînement de cette après-midi. Takao avait était très triste en l'apprenant, Midorima était d'ailleurs lui aussi abattu de ne pas pouvoir venir.

Takao pensait à quelque chose, mais il ignorait si son médecin serait d'accord. Il avait peur de lui poser la question. Mais s'il voulait vraiment le faire il devait lui en parler, alors il prit son courage à deux mains et lui demanda tout en marchant :

\- Dite moi docteur, ma jambe est guérie non ?

\- Oui la cicatrisation est finie, mais ta jambe reste fragile tout de même, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

\- En fait, je sais que ça risque d'être un peu tôt, mais je souhaiterais sortir de l'hôpital mais pas longtemps, je voudrais allez voir Midorima, à son entraînement de basket. Vous pensez que c'est faisable ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, as-tu eu des baisses de tensions cette semaine ? Et tes maux de têtes ?

\- Je n'en ai pas eu de la semaine, je me sens très bien.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

\- Je sais, mais je souhaite vraiment sortir, voir quelque chose de familier, ça me fera peut-être retrouver la mémoire.

Le médecin semblait réfléchir, en pesant le pour et le contre. Takao espérait tant qu'il dise oui, pour pouvoir voir Midorima, lui faire une surprise.

\- Bon d'accord, mais un infirmier t'accompagnera et moi aussi au cas où tu auras un malaise. Et on ne restera pas longtemps, ça te convient ?

\- Oui, merci beaucoup docteur.

\- De rien, à quelle heure est son entraînement ?

\- Juste après les cours à 15h30.

\- D'accord, on part à 15h45, je vais prévenir l'infirmier pour qu'il prépare le taxi. Je viendrais te chercher quand on partira. Bon on a fini la séance, tu peux retourner dans ta chambre.

\- Ok, merci docteur.

Puis le médecin sortit de sa chambre pour tout préparer. Une infirmière arriva enfin pour le ramener dans sa chambre. Takao avait hâte de partir pour voir Midorima, il alluma la télé et regarda l'émission Oha-asa. Le signe de Takao était classé en 3ème place, le porte-bonheur du jour était une peluche de chat. Il sourit en imaginant Midorima avec une peluche de chat, une fois l'émission passée il changea de chaîne pour écouter de la musique.

A midi, on lui apporta son repas, il mangea tranquillement puisqu'il n'était pas très pressé, alors après avoir mangé, il décida de dormir. Comme ça, le temps passera plus vite et ainsi il ne risquerait pas de faire un malaise puisqu'il se sera reposé. Takao s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

Takao entendait une voix l'appeler, il essayait de se concentrer pour reconnaître cette voix. L'adolescent émergea doucement, puis il ouvrit les yeux pour voir son médecin en train de l'appeler. Takao se frotta les yeux tout en baillant, puis il regarda le docteur en lui demandant :

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- 15h30.

\- Quoi ? Déjà ? J'ai dormis longtemps.

\- Oui déjà, on va partir, j'ai pensait que tu pourrais marcher avec des béquilles.

\- C'est vrai ? Merci docteur.

\- Je t'en prie, allez, on y va.

Takao se redressa pour s 'asseoir sur le fauteuil, il pourra marcher avec les béquilles quand il sera au lycée. On l'amena dehors, le taxi les attendait déjà. Ils s'installèrent dans le taxi qui les amenait au lycée. Takao était très heureux de pouvoir enfin sortir un peu de l'hôpital. Il était aussi très enchanté d'aller voir Midorima et son équipe s'entraîner.

Takao aperçu le lycée, ce qui l'impatienta. Le taxi s'arrêta enfin, l'infirmier sortit en premier pour l'aider à descendre et lui donner les béquilles. Une fois devant le lycée, ils se dirigèrent vers le gymnase qu'il voyait depuis l'entré. Ils pouvaient entendre les lycéens courir, ils étaient assez près pour les voir. Takao écarquilla les yeux en voyant Midorima, il venait de tirer ses fameux tirs à trois points. Takao fut émerveillé de les voir tous en train de s'entraîner.

Alors qu'il regardait depuis 15 minutes, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se tourna et vit un joueur venir vers lui.

\- Takao, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Désolé mais je ne me souviens plus de toi.

\- Ah c'est vrai alors ? Midorima nous l'avait dit mais je ne pensais pas que tu ne te souvenais de rien.

\- Désolé...

\- Oh non ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe Taisuke Otsubo.

\- Ah d'accord, je suis ravi de te voir.

\- Moi aussi Takao, tu nous manques beaucoup.

\- Vous me manquez tous aussi.

Le capitaine lui fit une petite accolade ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Puis le capitaine appela les autres membres de l'équipe. Quand Midorima entendit son capitaine les appeler, il se tourna et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Takao. Il se précipita vers lui en disant :

\- Takao ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Salut Midorima, bah je suis venu vous voir vous entraîner.

Quand Takao l'appela par son nom de famille, les autres le regardèrent surpris. Puis un des joueurs dit à Midorima.

\- Ah ouais tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu disais qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, ça fait bizarre de l'entendre t'appeler par ton nom de famille.

\- Comment aurais-je pu plaisanter sur ce sujet, idiot ?

\- Pas la peine de me traiter d'idiot.

Takao les regardaient se disputer, ça le faisait sourire, son équipe avait l'air super. Ils discutèrent un moment ensemble, Takao était super heureux. Mais alors qu'ils discutaient Takao se sentit soudainement mal. Les autres le regardèrent avec étonnement, puis sans prévenir il s'effondra au sol ce qui affola tout le monde.

Le médecin s'accroupit à côté de lui et l'examina, il avait refais une chute de tension. Il devait rapidement l'amener à l'hôpital, Midorima qui était totalement paniqué les accompagna. Midorima regardait son ami avec inquiétude, son cœur s'était serrer quand il s'était effondré au sol.

Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, ils l'amenèrent tout de suite dans sa chambre pour lui donner un traitement. Midorima les suivait en silence, il s'installa sur une chaise en regardant le médecin donner le remède à Takao.

\- Ca va aller docteur ?

\- Oui ne vous en faite pas, il va vite se réveiller.

\- Il n'a rien de grave alors ?

\- Non rien de trop sérieux, juste une chute de tension, il n'en avait pas eu une seule de la semaine, il pourra sortir la semaine prochaine avec un suivi bien sur.

\- D'accord.

\- On va vous laisser, appelez moi quand il se réveillera.

\- Oui bien sur.

Le médecin sortit, le laissant seul avec Takao. Midorima se remettait doucement de sa panique. Quant il l'a vu tomber, ça lui avait rappelé son accident, voilà pourquoi il avait autant paniqué. Il l'aimait tellement, il ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Il avait besoin de lui, de sa présence qui le rassurait tant. Sans se rendre compte il posa sa main sur sa joue et commença à la caresser. Il sourit en voyant le visage de Takao se détendre, il continua donc de lui caresser la joue.

Soudainement Takao bougea, Midorima retira aussitôt sa main et rougit légèrement. Les paupières de son ami s'ouvrirent tout doucement, puis il ouvrit complètement les yeux.

Takao ne comprenait pas où il était, il parlait tranquillement avec ses amis au lycée puis plus rien. Il regarda autour de lui et il pu constater qu'il était dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Il remarqua aussi la présence de Midorima qui semblait inquiet ce qui l'attrista. Il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, il se redressa un peu et demanda :

\- Que c'est-il passait ?

\- Tu as eu une chute de tension au lycée, alors on t'a ramené ici.

\- Oh je vois, désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, le principal c'est que tu ailles bien.

Takao lui sourit, il était heureux qu'il soit là pour lui. Sa présence l'apaisait beaucoup et ce depuis son accident. Midorima contempla son visage, si fin et si beau, il n'avait qu'une envie le prendre dans ses bras. Il était comme hypnotisé par son regard, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il leva la main et alla la poser doucement sur sa joue. Sa main bougeait sans qu'il puisse la contrôler, il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Puis il posa sa deuxième main sur son autre joue et rapprocha leurs deux visages. Leurs lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Midorima ne contrôlait plus ses mouvements, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était l'embrasser. Alors il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour les unir enfin. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, mais assez pour que Takao comprenne qu'il l'embrassait pour de vrai.

Comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire Midorima recula en s'excusant, il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Alors qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de ce passer il entendit Takao dire :

\- Shin-chan ?

Midorima écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant prononcer ce surnom, il leva la tête et le regarda surpris :

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai dit « Shin-chan »

\- Oui j'ai entendu, mais tu t'es souvenu de ce surnom ?

\- Oui mais je m'en souvenais déjà avant, mais je viens de me souvenir d'autre chose d'important.

\- De quoi tu t'es souvenu ?

Takao le regarda et lui sourit heureux, il venait de se souvenir de beaucoup de chose, mais une seule était importante pour le moment. Il se rapprocha de Midorima et posa ses mains sur son visage et colla leur front ensemble puis il annonça :

\- Je viens de me souvenir que je t'aime Shin-chan.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu, je t'aime Shin-chan, ce baiser que signifiait-il ?

Midorima rougit encore plus qu'avant, il n'en revenait pas, Takao était amoureux de lui. Il ressentait la même chose que lui, il l'aimait vraiment. Il prit son courage à deux main et lui répondit :

\- Je t'aime aussi Takao.

Takao lui sourit très heureux et très ému, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Midorima l'essuya de son pouce et lui sourit tendrement, puis posa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Takao répondu volontiers à ce baiser rempli d'amour. Il n'en revenait pas, ses sentiments étaient partagés. Midorima posa ses mains dans sa nuque et le rapprocha pour approfondir leur baiser. Les deux adolescents commençaient à sentir leurs cœurs s'accélérer, la chaleur dans la pièce augmenta.

Malheureusement, l'air commença à leur manquer. Alors ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, les deux ados, se regardaient tout en rougissant. Puis Takao demanda en souriant :

\- Alors Shin-chan, c'est toujours bon pour que je vienne chez toi pour réviser ?

\- Tu te souviens de ça aussi ?

\- Je me souviens de tout.

\- C'est vrai, de tout ?

\- Oui de tout et d'ailleurs je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir autant inquiété Shin-chan.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Takao lui sourit très heureux de partager ce moment avec lui. Midorima lui était très content de retrouver le vrai Takao, celui qui lui faisait ces sourires aussi radieux. Midorima se rapprocha de lui et le pris dans ses bras en lui disant :

\- Je suis si heureux que tu ais retrouvé la mémoire, tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

\- Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi attentionné Shin-chan.

\- C'est parce que je t'aime idiot.

Takao se mit à rire de sa remarqua, mais il était aussi touché de l'entendre lui dire qu'il l'aime. Il lui sourit puis il le serra fort dans ses bras. Ils se sentaient très bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Midorima se mit à soupirer d'aise. Takao posa sa tête dans son cou et déposa un doux baiser dans sa nuque. Il sentit Midorima frissonner, alors il recommença une nouvelle fois. Takao sentit les mains de Midorima lui caresser le dos, c'était à son tour de frémir.

Alors qu'ils étaient depuis quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, on toqua à la porte. Les deux adolescents se séparèrent rapidement, les joues toute rouges. Le médecin entra dans la chambre, les deux jeunes hommes étaient extrêmement gênés.

\- Ah tu es réveillé, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui bien, Shin-chan m'a dit que j'avais fais un malaise au lycée.

\- Shin-chan ?

\- C'est moi, c'est le surnom qu'il me donne.

Le médecin regarda les deux jeunes hommes avec étonnement, voyant son air surpris Takao lui annonça :

\- J'ai retrouvé la mémoire, en me réveillant je me suis souvenu de tout.

\- Oh mais il fallait me le dire toute suite, tout t'es revenu ?

\- Oui je me souviens de tout, dans les moindres détails.

Takao regarda Midorima en souriant, le médecin l'examina alors pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

\- Ta jambe te fait mal ?

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Bien, très bien, je pense que tu pourras sortir vendredi prochain.

\- C'est vrai ? C'est super ça, hein Shin-chan ?

\- Oui, très bien.

\- Tu pourras donc retourner au lycée vendredi.

Takao et Midorima se regardèrent et se sourirent heureux. Après quelques minutes, le médecin sortit de la chambre les laissant seuls. Les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent à nouveau, heureux que Takao puissent enfin sortir. Ils discutèrent pendant un moment puis Midorima dû rentrer chez lui, après un dernier baiser, le vert sortit de la chambre.

Une semaine avait passez depuis le jour où Takao avait retrouvé la mémoire. Takao s'était levé très tôt pour pouvoir allez au lycée avec Midorima. Il était très impatient, il avait hâte de revoir tous ses amis et surtout de jouer au basket. Bon ça, ça devrait attendre, il pouvait marcher, mais le médecin lui avait interdit de jouer tout de suite. Pendant la dernière semaine qui lui restait à l'hôpital, il avait passé ses journées à s'exercer à la marche. Donc après une semaine d'exercice il pouvait marcher, mais il ne pouvait pas courir.

Donc voilà Takao dans la rue pour se rendre chez Midorima, son petit ami n'était pas beaucoup passé le voir. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas mais il devait réviser car c'était bientôt les examens. Donc il lui avait beaucoup manqué, il était pressé de le voir et de pouvoir retrouver leur vie habituelle.

Alors qu'il marchait, il aperçu enfin la maison de Midorima. Puis il l'aperçu lui, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Il l'appela alors comme il l'avait toujours fait :

\- Hé Shin-chan, je suis là.

Midorima tourna la tête, il le regarda avec surprise, il n'avait plus l'habitude de l'entendre l'appeler de cette façon.

\- Toujours aussi énergique dès le matin.

\- Et oui, en plus je n'ai pas pu t'embêter alors il faut bien rattraper le temps perdu.

\- Rha mon calvaire va recommencer.

\- Arrête Shin-chan t'est pas crédible, je sais que je t'ai manqué.

\- Pff.

Takao se mit à sourire, malgré son air détaché, il voyait bien le sourire de Midorima. Ils se rendirent au lycée tout en discutant. Midorima avait enfin retrouvé Takao et de plus ils étaient maintenant ensemble. Quand ils arrivèrent au lycée, Takao fut accueillit avec joie par ses camarades et par son professeur.

La matinée se passa très vite, Midorima n'avait pas arrêté de regarder Takao qui était juste en face de lui. Takao lui n'avait pas arrêté de sourire bêtement, il était très heureux et comblé. Pendant l'heure de la pause, les deux adolescents déjeunèrent ensemble comme avant. Ils se mirent alors à discuter :

\- Au fait, tes parents sont restés chez toi ?

\- Oui ils veulent attendre que je me sois totalement remis, après ils retourneront au travail.

\- D'accord, ta jambe ça va ?

\- Oui mais pour le moment je ne peux pas faire de basket.

\- Oh je vois, il faudra en parler au capitaine alors.

\- Oui, on aura cas le voir avant de partir, tu vas à l'entraînement ?

\- Non pas aujourd'hui.

\- Ah d'accord.

Takao sourit en comprenant pourquoi il n'allait pas à l'entraînement. Une fois la pause finie, les cours recommencèrent, les cours ne lui avaient pas manqué. Tout comme le matin, l'après-midi passa rapidement, une fois les derniers cours terminés, les deux adolescents se rendirent au gymnase.

Quand les membres de l'équipe aperçurent Takao, ils lui sautèrent dessus avec joie. Ils étaient tous heureux de le revoir en forme. Takao discuta un moment avec le capitaine pour sa jambe. Après presque une heure de discussions les deux amoureux partirent du lycée.

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans la rue tout en discutant. C'était le weekend alors ils pourraient se voir en dehors du lycée enfin en dehors de l'hôpital. Puis ils arrivèrent devant chez Midorima, ils ne voulaient pas se dire au revoir, mais il le fallait bien.

\- Bon, on se voit demain Shin-chan ?

\- Oui bien sur, ne soit pas en retard Takao.

Takao fronça les sourcils, il se mit devant Midorima et s'exclama :

\- Non non, ça va pas ça Shin-chan !

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est pas Takao, c'est Kazunari...allez répète après moi K.A.Z.U.N.A.R.I.

Midorima soupira, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, puis il répondit :

\- Oui Kazunari.

\- Ah c'est bien mieux, bon j'y vais, à demain Shin-chan, bonne soirée.

\- Oui à demain Tak... euh Kazunari.

Takao lui sourit heureux, puis il se retourna pour partir chez lui. Alors qu'il commençait à marcher il entendit Midorima l'appeler. Il se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Midorima se poser sur les siennes. Il répondit volontiers au baiser très ému, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'embrasse dans la rue. Après quelques minutes à s'embrasser ils durent se séparer par manque d'air. Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Midorima lui avoua :

\- Je t'aime Kazunari, alors ne me fais plus une peur pareil, je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- J-je t'aime aussi Shin-chan, ne t'en fais pas, je ne te quitterai jamais.

Après ce moment si magique, Takao retourna chez lui, comblé de bonheur. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé un jour entendre Midorima lui dire ces mots si attentionnés et autant rempli d'amour. Takao se dit alors que cette accident lui avait porté chance, il avait enfin comblé ce vide dans son cœur. Et pour toujours, Midorima restera dans son cœur.

Fin.


End file.
